


Be Still My Heart (And Dick)

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Celebrations, Cute Park Chanyeol, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Panicking Park Chanyeol, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, This Is STUPID, Unruly Dicks, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol should have learned by now that drinking with his best friend and said best friend's boyfriend will undoubtedly end up in chaos - and even more so when said best friend's boyfriend's best friend, aka Chanyeol's crush, joins in on the drinking as well. But it for sure will be a night Chanyeol will remember for years to come!





	Be Still My Heart (And Dick)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh, I just got a fun idea to write! It'll be a fun little drunk drabble at like 3-6k!  
> Me: Oh, look, it just reached 9k.  
> Me: O-oh, we're soon at 20k...  
> Me: *despairing*
> 
> Really, it was meant as a quick drabble, because I didn't have energy to write anything more than that, but then it evolved into a monster... I hope it's a somewhat good monster, at least... Please let me know if you think it was worth my lowkey (highkey) freaking out...

_ ‘Be at the bus station at 18:30’ _ was what the text had said. And since Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo very well, he would make sure that he was at the bus station at 18:30 sharp.

 Which was why Chanyeol was sprinting the last bit of the way from his apartment, heart in his throat as the clock reached 18:34, just hoping that Kyungsoo was still there. He had gotten a bit carried away as he showered, thinking about various things, and once he had stepped out of the shower he had realized how little time he had left. Cue frantically trying out various outfits and trying to get his hair into some semblance of a style - before giving up and deciding he should just steal some of Jongin’s gel later when he was a bit less stressed.

 Finally arriving at the station, Chanyeol quickly located Kyungsoo - dressed in an oversized jacket Chanyeol suspected belonged to Jongin. Coming to a stop in front of the shorter, Chanyeol bent over and placed his hands on his knees, gulping down as large breaths as possible, trying to calm down his heart.

 “Wow, did you run all the way over here?” Kyungsoo asked, a bit incredulous.

 Shaking his head, Chanyeol took a few more moments to try to gather himself, before standing up straight, grimacing at how dry his throat was.

 “No, just the last third,” Chanyeol panted, seeing as Kyungsoo’s incredulous expression dropped and his plump lips pursed, eyebrows raised.

 “The last third? And you got this winded from that? Wow, Park, your stamina is  _ awful _ ,” Kyungsoo stated, and Chanyeol could do nothing but agree, tilting his head a little as Kyungsoo held out a packet of gum towards him. “Here, have some, it’ll help you with the dryness until we get back to the apartment. You didn’t have to run, you know, Baek’s bus is late. As per usual.”

 Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat at that, and he almost choked on the piece of gum he had began to chew on.

 “Baekhyun-ah is coming?” Chanyeol asked, trying to play it cool.

 You could not play it cool in front of Kyungsoo, though, he saw through  _ everything. _

 “Of course he is, he’s my best friend after all,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug, this small smile on his lips that Chanyeol did not particularly like. “Oh, look, that should be his bus! I think at least, can you see what number it is?”

 “You’re so blind, Do, why did you leave your glasses at home?” Chanyeol said with a snort, before exclaiming in pain as his shoulder was punched. “Ow, okay, okay! It’s bus line four!”

 “Then it’s the right bus, great,” Kyungsoo said with a smile, and it was easy to see that he was excited.

 Chanyeol knew that between school and life, Kyungsoo did not have a lot of time to see Baekhyun, which was not a fun thing to have to endure when you were best friends. Chanyeol had firsthand knowledge about that - he had barely been able to see Jongin when he was living in another town, and he was so very grateful to be back.

 The bus stopped at the very platform that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were standing by. Glancing towards the sign proclaiming which busses departed from it, Chanyeol quickly realized that it was intentional, a bright blue ‘4’ standing out against the white background. Of course.

 The doors opened, and people began to flow out, many apparently heading into town during this rather lovely spring evening. Having an advantage through his height, Chanyeol saw as Baekhyun stepped off, looked around, spotted Kyungsoo, and then headed over towards them with a grin on his face.

 As soon as Baekhyun reached them, Kyungsoo pulled him into a hug, and they rocked from side to side a few times before letting go of each other, mirroring smiles on their faces. It was rather adorable, to be honest, Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped smile and Baekhyun’s rectangular one, and all the happiness contained in them both.

 “It’s so cold, I really didn’t choose the best jacket for this weather,” Baekhyun said with a chuckle, before starting to look around. “Are we waiting for anyone els- oh! How the hell did I miss you?”

 Honestly, Chanyeol had no clue whatsoever to how Baekhyun had missed him - considering the fact that Chanyeol probably had a good fifteen centimeters on Baekhyun, almost towering over the two best friends. But Chanyeol still lifted a hand to give an awkward wave, because why the fuck not.

 Chanyeol had met Baekhyun a few times before, they were sort of acquaintances actually, and Chanyeol should not be this awkward, or this  _ affected _ , by Baekhyun anymore.

 “Hey, Chanyeol-ah, long time no see,” Baekhyun said, grinning, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his jacket.

 “Long time indeed, how have you been?” Chanyeol asked, because he was nothing if not a polite boy.

 Baekhyun’s smile turned a bit lopsided, just making it more charming to be honest.

 “I’ve been pretty fine, same old basically,” he answered with a shrug. “You?”

 “Same,” Chanyeol answered with a matching shrug, and then silence settled over them.

 “Okay, I need a drink to be able to cope with this awkwardness, let’s go,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh, before stomping off in the supposed direction of the apartment, Baekhyun sending Chanyeol an amused glance before following.

_ Why _ he was sending an amused glance, Chanyeol did not know, but he decided that it was best to follow along too. After all, he had no idea where he was going, and had a feeling Kyungsoo would not feel too up for having to come get him again. And Jongin was a lazy shit, so probably not him either.

 

 The apartment was located in one of those older buildings that always made Chanyeol think of the Victorian era, so incredibly beautiful and making Chanyeol feel a bit jealous. And when they stepped into the actual apartment, Chanyeol turned a bit more jealous.

 Or very much more jealous.

 It was so spacious, the ceiling high, walls painted white but currently tinted by the sun shining inside. There were several details, like the beautiful and large ornate ceiling roses surrounding the sockets for every ceiling lamp, and the carved, high skirting board running along the walls, that had Chanyeol nearly in tears.

 A bit breathtaking, if Chanyeol was being honest. Which he gladly was for architecture.

 Looking up from the dark grey sofa he was sitting in, Jongin’s lips pulled into a smile as he spotted them, quickly shooting up to come over and greet them.

 “Hyung!” Jongin exclaimed, throwing his arms around a laughing Baekhyun who hugged him right back. “It’s been so long!”

 “Hi, Jonginnie,” Baekhyun said, allowing himself to slowly be spun around, both of them almost losing their balance several times. “It’s been long, super long! I’m happy to see you again!”

 Finally releasing Baekhyun, Jongin looked over at Chanyeol, throwing his head up in greeting, which was actually, for real, accompanied by a “yo”.

 Chanyeol could not believe his ears. Or eyes, for that matter.

 “Yo? That’s all you’re giving me, your best friend?” Chanyeol asked, one eyebrow raising. “For real, Jongin?”

 With a sigh, Jongin took the few steps needed forwards to throw his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek before giving him a hug that Chanyeol immediately returned.

 “You know you’ll get whatever you want as long as you ask, soulie,” Jongin answered with yet another sigh.

 “Wow, is Jongin already drunk?” Baekhyun asked from behind them, making Kyungsoo snort.

 “Nah, he’s not,” Kyungsoo answered, before changing his statement a little. “Not really, at least, just starting on tipsy, but he and Chanyeol are a special case. Pretty sure they’ve had some kind of sex.”

 “It was one time!” both Chanyeol and Jongin exclaimed simultaneously, in perfect harmony, as they separated and looked over at the other two.

 “Wow, okay, damn,” Baekhyun said, eyes wide. “That’s… Interesting?”

 “Like I said, special case,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug, hooking his arm with Baekhyun’s to pull him further into the apartment. “Come along now, my dear, your alcohol is in the fridge.”

 “And he calls  _ us _ a special case,” Chanyeol said as he watched the shorties disappear into another room - which Chanyeol suspected was the kitchen.

 “I know, right,” Jongin agreed, shaking his head as he tutted. “Oh, yeah,  _ our _ alcohol is in the fridge too, just take whatever you want. You know the drill.”

 And Chanyeol knew the drill - but he was a bit scared, so he pretended not to.

 “No, Jongin, wait, you need to come with me!” Chanyeol quietly protested, gripping Jongin’s arm with both hands to tug at. “I don’t know where stuff is, it’ll be really awkward!”

 Now, Jongin could have said that Kyungsoo was in the kitchen and could help him, which was true. But instead, thankfully, Jongin only rolled his eyes and followed along. Bless the kid!

 Drinks scored, the four of them sat down in the large corner-sofa - and of course they immediately started to fight over the music to be played in the background.

 “Okay, everyone can cue one song!” Kyungsoo finally decided, his grip tight around the PlayStation controller. “But not a single SNSD song, and I’m looking at you, Baekhyun.”

 Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun just in time to see the other collapse back into the sofa with a sad pout - a sad  _ adorable _ pout. Ugh, this man…

 “We all know we’ll end up with SNSD songs after a few more drinks, why try to fight it,” Baekhyun muttered, seemingly mostly to himself, which Kyungsoo seemed to take it as, considering he did not answer.

 And like so, the controller began to circle the group, everyone cueing one song each. Some tried to cheat by cueing more - most often Kyungsoo, actually - but mostly they played by the rules.

 Not too long into the evening, Jongin apparently thought that things were going a bit slow - so he decided to fetch the various bottles of shots that they had. Then he disappeared again to fetch some shot glasses, and Chanyeol groaned.

 He was not good at taking shots.

 “Really?” Baekhyun spoke up from his corner, laughing. “I’m shit at shots.”

 “Don’t have to if you don’t want to, or just take parts of it,” Kyungsoo said, before glancing over at Chanyeol. “Same goes for you, Park.”

 “Thanks,” Chanyeol deadpanned, a smile quickly appearing on his lips. “I’m grateful you’re thinking of my well-being.”

 “Nah, I just don’t particularly feel like cleaning our toilet from puke, and I know you’ll be too hungover to do it tomorrow,” Kyungsoo said with a grin.

 “Well, you’re not wrong…,” Chanyeol slowly said, accepting the shot glasses handed to him by Jongin, so that he could literally vault over the back of the sofa - earning himself a scolding from Kyungsoo.

 “So, you want a shot, or not?” Jongin asked as he poured two shots, pushing one towards Kyungsoo.

 “What, I don’t get a choice?” Kyungsoo amusedly asked, though he was already reaching for his glass.

 “You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, I can take it back,” Jongin began, reaching out to grab Kyungsoo’s glass.

 “No, no, it’s okay, it’s fine, I don’t mind!” Kyungsoo protested, laughing as he tried to evade Jongin’s hand without spilling the alcohol. Jongin only half-heartedly chased after the glass, before giving up and quickly pecking Kyungsoo on his lips.

 For some reason, Chanyeol and Baekhyun ended up glancing at each other at the same time, and as Baekhyun scrunched up his nose at the obvious show of affection, Chanyeol could not help but chuckle.

 Same, bro.

 “Park, Byun, have you come to a decision?” Jongin asked as he turned back to them, gently shaking the bottle in his hand.

 Shrugging, Chanyeol took one of the shot glasses and turned it right side up, pushing it towards Jongin.

 “Why not, I’ll do it a little at a time,” Chanyeol said, getting a nod as Jongin poured the shot. It was not a full shot, a bit less than what Jongin had poured for himself and Kyungsoo, which Chanyeol found a bit adorable. Look at his best friend, taking care of him!

 “Well, shoot, now I’m the odd one out, I guess I’ll just have to shot then too!” Baekhyun said with faked exasperation and a roll of his eyes, but it still had Chanyeol feel a bit bad.

 “Hey, no, you don’t have to just because the rest of us are, peer pressure isn’t good-” Chanyeol began, cutting himself off as Baekhyun waved a hand in front of his face.

 “No, it’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Baekhyun said, offering Chanyeol a smile. “I honestly like to shot, I’m just not  _ good _ at it. And Kyungsoo will make sure I don’t overdo it too.”

 “Sometimes I feel like your mother,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

 “Ah, yes, my mother who makes sure not to let me shot too much, and switch me onto lighter alcohol when the heavier becomes a bit too much while also inviting me to a party with access to more alcohol than I would probably finish by myself in a year, sounds like great parenting,” Baekhyun deadpanned as he accepted the shot glass - filled to about the same as Chanyeol’s - from Jongin, cowering back as Kyungsoo raised a fist. “Hey, I’ve got valuable alcohol in my hand, don’t make me spill it!”

 “So, let’s make a toast for the little housewarming party, more like gathering, and for hanging out with our best friends!” Jongin interrupted them, holding up his shot glass in the air. “Cheers to old best friends, and hopefully new  _ at least _ friends!”

 “Cheers!” they all called out in choir, before taking the shot. Chanyeol managed half of his, coughing a little as he put the glass down on the table.

 “That… That actually did not taste too bad,” Baekhyun said, sounding rather surprised as he peered down at what was left in his glass.

 “I know, right, blueberry alcohol is great,” Kyungsoo agreed with a nod. “Barely even feels like there’s any alcohol in it!”

 “I wouldn’t quite go that far, really…,” Chanyeol said with a chuckle. “But it’s not as bad as other things I’ve tasted.”

 “What he said,” Baekhyun agreed, nodding his head in Chanyeol’s direction.

 “Is it bad that I’m already misinterpreting what you’re saying?” Jongin spoke up, making Baekhyun snort and cover his mouth with a hand, Chanyeol just staring at his best friend in exasperation.

 “Considering you have a tendency to do that even without the alcohol, no, baby, don’t worry,” Kyungsoo said, patting Jongin’s arm.

 “But, I mean, the point is still made, and I’m still agreeing with it,” Baekhyun softly said, ending with a small shrug.

 For some reason, Kyungsoo began to sing the chorus of  _ Heart Attack _ , and Chanyeol very much did not like the connotations of that - considering everything it was saying about hearts and breathing and shit. This night really would be the end of him.

 “My ‘Kyungsoo asshole’ senses are tingling,” Baekhyun said as he sat up straight, and Chanyeol almost nodded in agreement. Because Kyungsoo was being an asshole. What a meanie.

 “I don’t know what I’m feeling about the fact that you have a sense about my asshole, Baekhyun-ah,” Kyungsoo said, innocently blinking, but he was fooling no one.

 He was not even trying, considering Kyungsoo was  _ great _ at acting if he put his mind to it.

 A small yet amused smile on his lips, Baekhyun looked over at Kyungsoo, eyebrows raising in some sort of silent communication. Chanyeol did not understand what it was, but Kyungsoo seemed to, considering how he began to  _ grin. _

 “I guess we should take this last bit…,” Baekhyun then sighed, lifting his shot glass to stare down at the blue liquid.

 “Yeah, I guess so,” Chanyeol agreed, mirroring Baekhyun. “A toast?”

 “Cheers to us not knowing how to properly shot,” Baekhyun said, beaming as he raised his glass in Chanyeol’s direction, and how long would Chanyeol’s heart be able to withstand this?

 “Cheers,” Chanyeol called back with a smile, before throwing back the last of the alcohol left in his glass.

 “Yay! Well done!” Kyungsoo cheered, both him and Jongin clapping their hands as Chanyeol and Baekhyun put their glasses down. “Now you’re not getting any more shots for a little while!”

 “I really don’t mind that,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol could do nothing but agree with a laugh.

 

 The night continued in rather the same fashion, with more drinking, more music, and more talking. At some point, Chanyeol decided it was time for him to steal some of Jongin’s stuff and fix the mess that was his hair, so he dragged Jongin along for help and moral support. Mostly the last one, because Chanyeol was honestly better at the hair stuff than Jongin was.

 “You seem to be getting along pretty well, honestly,” Jongin said from where he was sitting on the counter, sipping on whatever drink he had mixed last. Probably a rum and coke from the looks of it.

 “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Chanyeol muttered, eyes fixed on his reflection as he dragged his hands through his hair, still a bit undecided on what to do with it.

 “Oh, really?” Jongin asked, leaning closer to Chanyeol. “You want me to explain what I’m talking about, then?”

 The wide-eyed, panicked look Chanyeol sent Jongin was probably rather telling, but just to make it absolutely clear, Chanyeol shook his head as well. The smile on Jongin’s face was  _ really _ pleased.

 “Anyway, less torture, back to business,” Jongin said, leaning back once more and taking a sip. “He seems to find you funny, which isn’t that strange, and he’s eased up a lot around you, which probably isn’t only to blame on the alcohol, so I think things are going good. Great, even.”

 “Jongin, please,” Chanyeol groaned, dragging his hair up, and then making it sweep down over his forehead in a half-circle. He had been told he looks good in that hairstyle.

 “Oh, wow, you’re really pulling out the big guns tonight, huh,” Jongin said, tilting his head a little. “I prefer the up and back, but I think this one will be more appreciated. You look really good.”

 “If I didn’t have products on my hands I’d hug you,” Chanyeol said with a little pout, holding up his hands to show off how sticky they were.

 “Not the first time you’ve gotten nasty stuff on me, and probably not the last one either, but I appreciate it, baby boy,” Jongin said with a wink.

 “You turn so flirty when you drink, you should find your boyfriend,” Chanyeol said as he rolled his eyes, taking one last look in the mirror, righting some of the strands that were not lying the right way. Yes, that looked a bit more closer to perfect, as close to perfect as it could come…

 “Can’t call Kyungsoo ‘baby boy’, that’s reserved for you, and really doesn’t fit him,” Jongin said with a shrug.

 “You know, I’ve heard enough about your sex life that I really don’t need any more reminders,” Chanyeol said, turning the faucet on to wash his hands, Jongin giggling next to him.

 “I may get flirty when I’m drunk, but  _ you _ turn very playful and competitive, and that goes for  _ information _ games too,” Jongin pointed out, somehow managing to jump down from the counter without dropping his drink or falling. Damn his gracefulness! “Not our fault you lure it out of us.”

 “I have no recollection of that,” Chanyeol deadpanned as he dried his hands.

 “Of course not,” Jongin said, grabbing Chanyeol by his arm to pull him along. “Let’s go find our boyfriends!”

 “Jongin, I swear-” Chanyeol hissed, but as they arrived at the living room, they found it empty. “Oh.”

 But Jongin did not stop moving, pulling Chanyeol along with him.

 “They’re probably in the bedroom,” Jongin said, and sure enough, as they arrived by the bedroom, they could hear voices and laughter. “I guess we’re all getting ready. Who are you getting so pretty for, Baekhyun-hyung?”

 Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were sitting in front of a floor-to-ceiling mirror, drinks by their sides as they talked. Looking up at them through the mirror, Baekhyun gave a wry smile, before getting back to… Lining his eyes? Was that what he was doing?

 “Why do I need to get pretty for anyone, Jongin, can’t I get pretty for myself?” Baekhyun replied, the smile still on his lips.

 “Not saying that you can’t,  _ but _ it seems like you’re putting more effort into it than usual,” Jongin said as he sat down behind Kyungsoo, putting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 “I’ve not been out for a while,” Baekhyun dismissively said, removing the eyeliner to be able to give a shrug - which was probably pretty smart, or otherwise he might have stabbed himself in the eye, Chanyeol suspected.

 Still standing around a bit awkwardly, Chanyeol decided that he should sit down as well, and did so. Placing himself in the middle and a bit behind of the rest - and continuing to feel awkward.

 Baekhyun had really pretty eyes, and the makeup made them look even sharper and sultry, affecting Chanyeol’s heart in the best of ways. Or maybe the worst, because Chanyeol was starting to have flashbacks of the life he had lead up until now, and that was what happened when you were about to die, right?

 Dying next to such a beauty as Baekhyun would not be too bad, though. Chanyeol could get behind that.

 “I’ve always wanted to see Chanyeol with some eye makeup, I think he’d look great in it,” Kyungsoo suddenly piped up, making Chanyeol startle and look over at him with wide, confused eyes.

 He had expected that from Jongin, but  _ Kyungsoo _ ? Never.

 “You’re right, babe, he would look good in it,” Jongin said with a nod. “I’ve seen if a few times, but it’s been a while now.”

 Turning away from the couple, Chanyeol for some reason locked eyes with Baekhyun through the mirror, seeing as the other gave him a one-over.

 “I can do your makeup if you want to?” Baekhyun suggested with a shrug.

 “Well, I mean, if it’s not too much of a bother…?” Chanyeol immediately said, not even thinking through if he  _ wanted _ makeup or not. Whatever, he would not mind Baekhyun making him pretty in the least!

 “No, it’s fine,” Baekhyun said with a smile, looking down at the bag probably containing his makeup. “If you’re fine with me using my stuff on you? I’ll wipe it off, and I’m pretty sure I don’t have any eye infections, but there’s still a lot of uncertainties?”

 “Just make me pretty,” Chanyeol said rather cooly, especially considering how he was freaking out on the inside over how adorable a worried Baekhyun was.

 “That’ll be easy,” Baekhyun said, rather determined, before getting up to go do something.

 Which Chanyeol was rather thankful for, considering how suddenly he did not know how to breathe. Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s shocked expressions really were not helping, either.

 When Baekhyun returned with some paper, Chanyeol had  _ just _ gotten his breathing under control, but also learned that never would he ever get his heart under control. It was just a thing that would not happen. At least not when it came to Baekhyun.

 “Okay then, let’s do this,” Baekhyun said, giving Chanyeol a small reassuring smile - though it seemed as if he was a bit nervous himself. Why Baekhyun would possibly be nervous, Chanyeol had no idea, but it  _ did _ make him feel a bit nervous himself. “Close your eyes and stay as still as possible.

 Immediately, Chanyeol closed his eyes and held his breath, because that was the best way to stay still, right? And because he had closed his eyes, the soft punch to his arm came completely unexpectedly.

 “You’re allowed to breathe, silly,” Baekhyun said with amusement clear in his voice. “You’ll actually move more trying to hold your breath than if you just breathe normally.”

 “Sorry,” Chanyeol exhaled, getting back to the whole breathing process.

 “Apology accepted,” Baekhyun mumbled, sounding so much closer than before, and Chanyeol really had to put his everything into not stiffening.

 As in his muscles tensing. Not the other stiffening. But maybe a little bit of the other stiffening as well. He was only human, a human with a sorta-crush on the man currently sitting  _ really _ close to him and about to touch him!

 And at the first touch across his eyelids, Chanyeol almost flinched away.

 “Oh, maybe I should’ve told you before I started,” Baekhyun said, a hushed chuckle accompanying the words.

 “Is fine, I knew it was supposed to happen,” Chanyeol whispered, wrapping his fingers around his crossed ankles.

 With gentle strokes, Baekhyun painted Chanyeol’s eyelids; sometimes with a pen, sometimes with a brush, sometimes with the tip of his finger. Pleasurable tingles ran from the top of his head and all the way down to his toes, Chanyeol absolutely loving the attention and being taken care of.

 “My legs are about to fall asleep and my back is killing me, so I  _ very _ much apologize for this, but it’s needed,” Baekhyun said.

 Before Chanyeol got the chance to ask  _ what _ Baekhyun was apologizing for, he felt Baekhyun move in front of him - before he felt something being put over his thighs. Not touching, not really, just a quick graze, but there was warmth that spoke of  _ what. _

 Baekhyun had put his legs over Chanyeol’s. The other stiffening was  _ much _ closer now, Chanyeol’s fingers tensing around his ankles.

 “Can you please open your eyes for me?” Baekhyun said after some time, and Chanyeol blinked his eyes open.

 The first thing he realized was just  _ how _ close Baekhyun was by now. The second thing he realized was that it was the safest to not look at the mirror - because that very much gave away just  _ how _ close to sitting in his lap that Baekhyun was.

 “Hey, no looking in the mirror yet, I don’t want you to spoil it,” Baekhyun said with a soft smile, fingertips gently moving Chanyeol’s face back, and had Chanyeol not already been a goner, he would have been now. “I’m just going to put some of this beneath your eyes, look up for me?”

 It was rather sweet how Baekhyun asked if he could do the things, before actually doing them. And waiting for Chanyeol to do things instead of forcing him to. Very nice experience, all in all, 10 out of 10, would do again!

 “There we go, I think that’s about it…,” Baekhyun said, moving back from Chanyeol, and he almost wanted to whine for Baekhyun to get back and touch his face more. But he could not do that, no, that would be  _ very _ embarrassing! “You can open your eyes and take a look at yourself.”

 So Chanyeol opened his eyes and took a look at himself, feeling a bit wowed as he saw his reflection properly for the first time after Baekhyun had begun to work on him. His eyelids were covered in this sort of pale gold with rosy undertones, a subtle sweep of black eyeliner accentuating his eye shape - and he had to admit, it made him look pretty darn cute.

 “Oh, you look so handsome, Chanyeollie!” Jongin cooed, and Chanyeol found a new victim in him.

 “You should let Baekhyun-ah do your makeup as well, you’d look even better in it,” Chanyeol said, watching as Jongin’s lips pursed.

 Mouth formed into an ‘o’, Kyungsoo turned his head to look at Jongin - and that was all it took for Jongin to sigh and scoot out from behind Kyungsoo, and forwards towards Baekhyun.

 “Do your best,” Jongin muttered as he closed his eyes.

 “I always do,” Baekhyun replied with a lopsided grin.

 Either having decided that it was just better to do it that way, or simply being more comfortable with Jongin, Baekhyun slung his legs over Jongin’s and scooted forwards before starting to apply the makeup. He went darker with Jongin’s than he had with Chanyeol’s, but without Jongin even opening his eyes, Chanyeol knew that he would look magnificent.

 That was just what happened when you had such a handsome model-like face as Jongin did.

 And when Baekhyun was done and Jongin opened his eyes, Chanyeol just had to clutch his heart and collapse backwards, almost spilling several glasses.

 “You’re such a chaotic mess!” Jongin exclaimed with a laughter after Chanyeol was upright again.

 “All because of you,” Chanyeol said with a sigh. “If you didn’t get it from my falling, it looks good, you look good.”

 “Yeah, no, I got it,” Jongin said with a large smile. “We both look good, what a power couple.”

 And, for some reason, and he was not sure how, Chanyeol managed to find the courage to do something he most probably would never have done, but he did.

 “Power group, Baekhyun-ah too,” Chanyeol said, not even  _ stuttering _ , and he did indeed notice how Baekhyun dropped his head down a little as he presumably looked for something, a smile on his face and teeth digging into his lower lip.

 “You’re right, Baekhyun too, what a power group!” Jongin said, huffing and shaking his head. “We’re too powerful.”

 “Thank you,” Baekhyun softly said, glancing at Jongin and then Chanyeol, smile rising a bit in strength. “We do look pretty good.”

 And then all three of them turned to look over at Kyungsoo.

 “Hey, what, no, I don’t look good in makeup!” Kyungsoo immediately said, holding his hands up.

 “Yeah, you do, you’ll just get some light neutral browns and a tad of eyeliner, won’t be too visible, but still make an impact,” Baekhyun said, both Chanyeol and Jongin pointing towards him in agreement. “Join the makeup squad, coward!”

 Without too much resistance, Kyungsoo was pulled into Baekhyun’s waiting arms. Once again, Baekhyun slung his legs immediately over Kyungsoo’s, while Kyungsoo placed his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs, arms resting against them, and Chanyeol was a bit jealous. The position looked rather comfortable (intimate) and seemed rather nice (lovely).

 As they waited for Baekhyun to finish with Kyungsoo, Jongin collapsed back against Chanyeol, both of them watching silently with near rapt attention. Taking hold of Kyungsoo’s chin, Baekhyun turned his face back and forth, before nodding and apparently deeming it good enough, and allowing Kyungsoo to open his eyes.

 “Damn,” was what Chanyeol said.

 “I’m hard,” was what Jongin said.

 With a protest, Chanyeol pushed Jongin off of him, letting him fall to the floor.

 

 After a bit more drinking, a few more shots - Kyungsoo and Jongin taking double the amount of shots as Chanyeol and Baekhyun - the clock struck late enough for there to actually be a meaning to going out. So, finishing up the last in their glasses, quickly running to bathrooms, and finally gathering everyone and getting into their outerwear, they set off for the city center.

 As soon as they were outside, Jongin slung an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulled him along, while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo followed behind, talking about music. Their tastes were pretty close and they both had a rather large interest in it, so it was not unusual for them to end up in a discussion or two.

 “Ah, hey, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo suddenly said, chewing on his lower lip.

 “Yeah?” Chanyeol asked, pushing his hands further into his jacket pockets. His body was warm, but his fingers were slightly cold. He was apparently not drunk enough to have the warmth reach everywhere.

 “So, you know I know shit, and I swear it’s not because of that that I’m asking this, but do you mind keeping an eye on Baekhyun tonight?” Kyungsoo asked, voice low enough for the other two a few meters in front of them to not hear them, continuing before Chanyeol had a chance to say something. “It’s just, Baekhyun is basically on Jongin-level tolerance, and I have a feeling they’ll both be drinking a bit tonight, and you know how Jongin get when he’s drunk, all the clinging to me you know? And I can’t look after Baekhyun then as well, and I know you have a higher tolerance than either of them, so…”

 And as Chanyeol looked down at Kyungsoo, trying to gauge the truth in his words, he saw that Kyungsoo was asking him as the best friend of Baekhyun, and not as Chanyeol’s friend who wanted to meddle between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He had a point, too; Chanyeol was more than capable of handling a drunk Jongin, but if Kyungsoo was there then Jongin  _ would _ latch onto him and refuse to let go. He was either too in love or too obsessed with Kyungsoo to do anything else.

 “Yeah, sure, I’ll try,” Chanyeol promised, getting a thankful smile in return.

 “Yo, Park, stop flirting with my boyfriend!” Jongin called from ahead, and both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo rolled their eyes as they turned forwards to find the two others having stopped and turned around.

 “You’re one to speak when you’re flirting with  _ my _ best friend,” Kyungsoo snarked back. “Best friend for best friend, baby.”

 Jongin gasped, and laughing, Baekhyun patted his chest.

 “I’ll be fine on my own, go get him, tiger,” Baekhyun spurred Jongin on, before stepping away from him.

 Eyes locked on his target, Jongin headed straight for Kyungsoo, colliding with his boyfriend and nearly wrapping his entire body around him, making Kyungsoo laugh out loud as he pressed loud smooches against almost every inch of Kyungsoo’s face. Shaking his head at them, Chanyeol took a few steps forwards, ending up next to Baekhyun.

 “I guess I lost my companion too,” he said, once more sounding calmer than he actually felt.

 Honestly, Chanyeol could be a pretty good flirter, he had a rather nice face, a rather deep voice, and the confidence to flirt away. But it was different with Baekhyun, because Chanyeol wanted to make such a good impression on him, he wanted to make Baekhyun smile and laugh and blush and utterly fall in love with him, and that was honestly a bit scary. A few times, Chanyeol had felt like that before, but it had not been often, and it had never been this strong before.

 Baekhyun laughed at that, a soft sound that went straight to Chanyeol’s heart. “It’s a good thing it’s not one or the other partying with them, then, so that we have each other.”

 That did not go straight to Chanyeol’s heart, because Chanyeol’s heart was missing, having completely imploded. Or exploded. Whichever it was. It was gone, simple as that.

 “It is, I’m happy you’re here,” Chanyeol said, and maybe he gave away a bit too much in the intensity of his words, maybe he showed slightly too much of how he was feeling, but he was not too mad about that. Especially not as Baekhyun smiled at him.

 “Me too,” Baekhyun said, before throwing an amused glance backwards. “Hey, are we going, or are you finding a bush?”

 Chanyeol grimaced at that - apparently Baekhyun had heard about the bush story as well.

 “You know, we never ended up having sex in the bush,” Kyungsoo said, sounding rather winded.

 “Maybe you were thinking about finally doing it in a bush,” Baekhyun said with a shrug. “Anyway, let’s go, I’m freezing.”

 Chanyeol was  _ this _ close to wrap an arm around Baekhyun, but he was neither close enough, nor drunk enough to actually do it. He wished he was braver.

 The couple finally separating, the four friends set off once more, soon arriving at the bar they had decided on. It did not look too alive, but it was still early. At least this meant that they’d be able to find a good table.

 Getting inside, it was like being hit by a wall of warmth, and Chanyeol immediately removed his jacket.

 “There’s a free table over there,” Baekhyun said, having to raise his voice a little to be heard over the music, glancing up at Chanyeol as he pointed towards a table.

 Nodding, Chanyeol looked behind to make sure that Jongin and Kyungsoo were following.

 “Baekhyun, let’s go get the first round of alcohol,” Kyungsoo said as they made it to the booth.

 Baekhyun, who had already started to slid into the seat looked over at Kyungsoo with a confused look, before sighing and scooting back to the edge to get out. Instead, Chanyeol moved in to the inner corner, already knowing that Jongin - who sat across from him - would want Kyungsoo next to him. Which was not that strange.

 “Watch my jacket?” Baekhyun asked, putting said piece of clothing next to Chanyeol.

 “Of course,” Chanyeol answered with a smile, making a promise in his mind that he would make sure that nobody even got  _ close _ to stealing it.

 Then Baekhyun was dragged off, and Chanyeol realized something.

 “Hey, they didn’t ask what we wanted,” Chanyeol said, turning to Jongin.

 “You think Kyungsoo doesn’t know what you drink?” Jongin asked in amusement, making Chanyeol close his mouth and tilt his head.

 “I mean, you’re not wrong,” Chanyeol hummed. “But what if I felt like drinking something else?”

 “Then you can order it later,” Jongin said with a shrug. “Are you having fun?”

 Chanyeol looked over at Jongin in surprise, wondering  _ why _ his best friend was asking him that. But Jongin seemed to genuinely wonder, so Chanyeol gave a genuine answer, no jokes, no nothing.

 “I’m having a great time,” Chanyeol answered, staring straight into Jongin’s eyes to show that he meant every word. “It’s been a lot of fun so far, and I’m sure it’ll continue.”

 “That’s good,” Jongin said, smiling. “You know you just need to let us know if we go too far-”

 “As if that would stop you when you get drunk enough,” Chanyeol said with a roll of his eyes, giggling as Jongin kicked him beneath the table. “So violent! Nah, but you’re good at reading me, even when drunk, I don’t think I’ll have to.”

 “We really are soulmates, stan JongYeol, the ultimate OTP” Jongin sighed, raising a fist into the air and showing that he was spending way too much time on Twitter.

 “How I ended up with such a dork as my soulmate, I will never understand,” Chanyeol deadpanned. “Also, why the shit are you first? I’m older!”

 “It’s not even two fucking months, Chanyeol, you need to stop using that, it’s not valid,” Jongin shot back.

 “Oh, right, I’ve never asked this, but how old are you, Chanyeol-ah?” Baekhyun suddenly asked out of nowhere, making Chanyeol startle, throwing his hands into the air. “Oh, shit, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!”

 “N-no, it’s fine,” Chanyeol gasped, placing a hand over his heart, gratefully accepting the beer Baekhyun handed him to take a sip. “Uh, same age as Jongin, a year younger than Kyungsoo.”

 Sitting down, Baekhyun’s eyes widened, before he groaned.

 “I’m really the oldest, huh, of course I am,” Baekhyun sighed. “I seem to always be the oldest…”

 “Almost creepy, hanging only with younger kids,” Jongin chirped, Baekhyun snorting.

 “I need to feel young some way, so why not hang with people a few months to a year younger than me?” Baekhyun answered. “It’s not like you’re  _ several _ years younger than me, little Jongin.”

 “Little Jongin,” Chanyeol cackled, getting yet another kick to his shin. “Ow, you little shit! At least kick me in another place so I don’t get a bruise!”

 “Play nice, kids,” Baekhyun mumbled, leaning back against the backrest with this sort of given up smile on his face, bursting out laughing as everyone looked over at him with mirroring deadpan looks. “Stop it, I need to take advantage of my age somehow!”

 

 Two beers and a drink each into the bar part of the night, Chanyeol’s bladder made itself reminded. Alcohol really ran straight through you in the worst kind of way.

 “I need to go to the bathroom,” Chanyeol said, leaning forwards as he waited for Baekhyun to move out.

 “Ah, me too,” Baekhyun said. “You know where the toilets are?”

 “Yeah, just follow me,” Chanyeol said with a nod as they climbed out.

 By now there were a bit more people inside, standing in groups and making it a bit harder to get anywhere. Deciding that he needed to do something to make sure to not lose Baekhyun without noticing, Chanyeol turned around and held out a hand in offering to Baekhyun. Eyes widening in surprise, Baekhyun then gave a smile, placing his much slender hand in Chanyeol’s.

 Gently yet firmly, Chanyeol wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun’s, and began to pull him along. They managed to make it over to the toilets in one piece, and Chanyeol was pretty thankful that there were cubicle toilets instead of urinals. He  _ would _ have been able to hold back from sneaking a peek, because he was not quite  _ that _ creepy, but it would have been hard. And he would have been awkward, having to pee next to Baekhyun.

 Finishing before Baekhyun, Chanyeol waited for the other to come out and wash his hands, before once more taking his hand, to lead him back. He honestly did not need to grab Baekhyun’s hand just yet, but he wanted to, so he did. And Baekhyun held out his hand as soon as Chanyeol started to move his own hand towards him, so Chanyeol saw that as a good sign, like Baekhyun  _ might _ not mind holding hands with Chanyeol.

 Could a heart explode from beating too fast in happiness? Chanyeol hoped not, because then he would soon perish.

 The boyfriends must for sure have noticed the hand-holding, considering Chanyeol did not let go - nor did Baekhyun pull back - until they were back at the booth and slid into it, but no one of them said anything about it. They  _ were _ smiling, but that could have been from something else, because it did not look like teasing smiles.

 “Oh, Kyungsoo! I thought that was you, hey!”

 Suddenly, there was a random guy standing by their table, smiling widely, and glancing over at Jongin, Chanyeol realized that he had stiffened, jaw tense.

 “Hey, Hyunsik, long time no see,” Kyungsoo said, a smile on his face - but it was strictly polite, no real feelings connected to it.

 “Yeah, how have you been?” this  _ Hyunsik _ asked, apparently out to make conversation.

 “Pretty good, me and Jongin recently moved to a new apartment,” Kyungsoo answered, not following up with a question about how Hyunsik had been.

 As if realizing for the first time that there were more people at the table than just Kyungsoo, Hyunsik looked over at them, starting to look a bit uncomfortable as he noticed both Jongin and Baekhyun. Opening his mouth to say something, there was a loud shout of Hyunsik’s name, but he seemed like he was going to ignore it.

 “Looks like someone is wanting your attention, Hyunsik, she seems rather desperate,” Baekhyun said, voice razor sharp, smile cold. Terrifying.

 Giving a curt nod, Hyunsik turned and walked away, not saying goodbye to anyone of them. Silence reigned for a moment, Chanyeol somewhat confused as to what had just happened, but he figured it might be an ex of Kyungsoo’s - which was confirmed by Jongin a few seconds later.

 “I really don’t like him,” Jongin muttered, still glaring at the retreating guy.

 “Why are you jealous, Jongin?” Baekhyun asked, eyebrows raised as he took a sip before continuing. “You really think Kyungsoo would go back to him?”

 “Of  _ course _ I’d go back to the guy who cheated on me and still to this day deny it, when I’m together with a guy who’s literally so obsessed with me he’d never even  _ think _ the thought of being unfaithful,” Kyungsoo snorted, and Chanyeol could not help but let out a ‘lol’ - because that was a great point and Jongin was stupid. “Really, baby, do I need to write your name on my forehead for you to get that I’m yours?”

 “You’re so annoying,” Jongin groaned, obviously trying to hold back a smile.

 “You  _ love _ me,” Kyungsoo teased with a grin - a grin being mirrored on Jongin’s lips.

 Grabbing Kyungsoo’s chin, Jongin pulled him closer, until they met in a smiling kiss that rather quickly deepened to the point where Chanyeol had to look away with a roll of his eyes. Ugh. Couples. Public displays of affection. Disgusting.

 As if Chanyeol would not have  _ loved _ to do the same.

 Baekhyun seemed to mirror Chanyeol’s sentiment at least partially, considering the deep sigh he let out.

 “Ugh, I don’t want to third-wheel, this is depressing…,” Baekhyun groaned, pulling his beer closer. “Let’s just be boyfriends for the night, Chanyeol-ah. Wait, you’re not taken, are you?”

 “Uhm, no, I’m not,” Chanyeol answered, heart beating a thousand miles an hour.

 “Great, then we’re boyfriends!” Baekhyun decided, giving a nod as if to reaffirm his words.

 “O-okay,” Chanyeol said, wondering what the fuck he had just gotten himself into.

 The boyfriends  _ finally _ broke apart, licking their lips and making Chanyeol wince a bit because ew, and then wince some more at the raised eyebrow Kyungsoo gave them.

 “Boyfriends?” Kyungsoo echoed, and Baekhyun nodded from next to Chanyeol.

 “I’m lonely, Chanyeol’s lonely, better to be lonely together,” Baekhyun said with a pat on Chanyeol’s shoulder - and what could Chanyeol do, refute it? He was lonely! “So now we’re boyfriends.”

 “Simple as that, huh,” Jongin said, and Chanyeol really fucking wished the fucking brat would stop fucking glance over at him like that because fuck if he was not going to expose Chanyeol-

 “Simple as that,” Baekhyun agreed, and there was something in his voice, this almost  _ sharpness _ , that had Chanyeol glance over at him. He was staring at Jongin, almost as if he was challenging the younger to say something, anything.

 Wow, how was that so hot?

 “I wish you a happy relationship, then,” Jongin said, smiling as he raised his bottle of beer.

 “Thank you,” Baekhyun said, back to giving beaming smiles that had Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat - mind feeling a bit whiplashed.

 What had just happened?

 “Let’s play never have I ever, we’re still too sober for this shit!” Kyungsoo suddenly exclaimed, and Chanyeol could not help but send a glare in Jongin’s direction.

 This  _ must _ have been that boy’s scheme, he knows just how hard Chanyeol goes for this game!

 “No need to glare at my boyfriend, Park, he wasn’t involved in this,” Kyungsoo loftily said, not even looking at Chanyeol but instead focused on his phone. “Instead of us coming up with various things, because that will quickly spiral into a war between best friends, I’ll download an app for us to use. It’ll hopefully make things a bit more interesting.”

 “Wait, why was Jongin glared at?” Baekhyun asked, looking between Chanyeol and Jongin in confusion.

 “Because Chanyeol gets really competitive when we play this game, especially if we drink, so lots of secrets get revealed,” Jongin answered with a shrug.

 “Oh,” Baekhyun said, reaching over to pat Chanyeol’s thigh. “Don’t worry, no secrets are safe, you’re not alone.”

 “Thank you,” Chanyeol mumbled, ears burning and not sure he felt too comforted.

 “Okay, let's start with an easy one,” Kyungsoo said, starting the game. “Never have I ever tried to see how many marshmallows I can fit in my mouth.”

 Baekhyun was the only one who drank, shrugging as the rest looked over at him.

 “Why not? I can tell you that it was surprisingly many,” Baekhyun said, and really, how was Chanyeol supposed to think of anything else than how Baekhyun might look with his mouth stuffed full with...stuff.

 “Okay, moving on from Baekhyun’s oral fixation,” Kyungsoo drawled, all of the effort Chanyeol had put into keeping his mind as innocent as possible being flung out the window. “Never have I ever been in handcuffs.”

 This really was going to be the fucking death of Chanyeol. But he could do nothing but drink, glancing over to find Baekhyun look at him with a raised eyebrow.

 “What?” he asked, but Baekhyun only shook his head with a small smile.

 Apparently, Baekhyun was the odd one out on that one, both Jongin and Kyungsoo drinking as well.

 “Never have I ever had a pregnancy scare.”

 On this, Baekhyun and Jongin drank, with Kyungsoo joining a few seconds later.

 “I shared the pregnancy scare with Baekhyun, we both thought he was fucked, before it turned out she wasn’t pregnant,” Kyungsoo explained.

 “No, it turned out  _ I _ wasn’t the father,” Baekhyun corrected Kyungsoo. “She  _ was _ pregnant.”

 “Details,” Kyungsoo said with a roll of his eyes, looking down at his phone again. “Never have I ever made out with someone of the same sex.”

 Everyone drank, no hesitation to be found, before quickly moving on.

 “Never have I ever- oh no, fuck this, I’m not reading this,” Kyungsoo muttered, about to click to the next question, but Jongin was too fast for him.

 “Never have I ever dressed up as a naughty schoolgirl,” Jongin read from the stolen phone, eyes widening as his head snapped to the side to look at Kyungsoo who took a sip with his cheeks darkening.

 Baekhyun, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

 “You looked really pretty as a naughty schoolgirl, though, Kyungsoo-yah,” Baekhyun cooed, earning himself a dark glare. “Anyway, it was a dare, he lost and had to dress up as a ‘naughty schoolgirl’ for a Halloween party. Many straight guys turned into confused and panicked gays, I can tell you!”

 Jongin just continued to stare at Kyungsoo as the latter stole his phone back, and Chanyeol could almost see the cogs work in his brain.

 “Jongin, down boy,” Chanyeol said, actually making Jongin  _ startle _ out of his reverie.

 “Hm, what?” he asked all innocently, as if he was not most probably sporting a semi just from his thoughts.

 “Wouldn’t be surprised if the costume is still lying around somewhere in my old room,” Baekhyun thoughtfully hummed, and now everyone was looking at him instead. “What?”

 “Should… Should you drink to that question too?” Chanyeol carefully asked, purposefully keeping his mind blank.

 “Huh? Oh, no, no! I have it because we went back to my place afterwards and Kyungsoo immediately ripped it off and refused to even  _ look _ at it again,” Baekhyun laughed. “I haven’t tried it out. At least not while sober enough to actually  _ remember _ trying it out!”

 “Wouldn’t be surprised if you have tried it while drunk,” Kyungsoo said, eyes on his phone as he apparently went through some boring questions or whatever.

 “Me neither, man, me neither,” Baekhyun said with an inclination of his bottle of beer in Kyungsoo’s direction. “Now, let’s continue.”

 “Never have I ever been caught looking at porn,” Kyungsoo said, lips spreading into a smirk as a suddenly blushing Jongin drank.

 “I don’t even want to know,” Baekhyun quickly stated.

 “Same,” Chanyeol quickly agreed, rather glad that Jongin had apparently felt embarrassed enough by that story to not share it.

 A few more questions were being asked, almost all of them drinking on all of them, and Chanyeol could not help but feel a bit horrified by their combined naughtiness. After all, they were playing the naughty version of never have I ever, and yet they were all mostly drinking? Uhm, what?

 But, all of the drinking led to tipsiness, and then started to inch further down, which was fun. It became somewhat apparent that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were the ones with the highest tolerance - Chanyeol attributed his tolerance to his large body frame, while Kyungsoo… Was Kyungsoo. With all of the coolness and everything packed into such a small body, why would he not also be blessed with high alcohol tolerance?

 “Never have I ever peed in the shower,” Kyungsoo said, and for some reason, he was the only one not drinking at that. “Wow, you all are  _ nasty _ .”

 “It’s literally washed away as you’re showering, like a continuous full-body flush, plus you soap afterwards so you’re literally cleaner than after peeing in the toilet,” Baekhyun drawled, booping his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Am I right?”

 Both Chanyeol and Jongin lifter their bottles in agreement to that, Kyungsoo just wrinkling his nose in most likely disgust.

 “Never have I ever given or received a lap dance.”

 At this, they all drank, bursting out laughing afterwards.

 “Okay, wait, we need to determine who’s given and who’s gotten,” Kyungsoo chortled. “I’ve done both.”

 “Me too,” Jongin said, which was not at all surprising.

 “Both here too,” Baekhyun spoke up next, and they all then turned towards Chanyeol.

 “Both,” he said, making Baekhyun and Kyungsoo go wide-eyed. “What? What’s the most unlikely, me giving or me getting?”

 Kyungsoo turned contemplative at that. “You know what, I honestly don’t know… Moving on, then!”

 Chanyeol was pretty sure he did not imagine the glance sent his way by Baekhyun, and Chanyeol was not quite sure what it meant, but was  _ very _ sure that it had his stomach give a light flop.

 “Never have I ever gone commando.”

 Once more, they all drank, eyebrows being raised in several directions afterwards.

 “Never have I ever sent someone a naughty pic.”

 Everyone except Jongin drank, but Kyungsoo quickly tapped his bottle.

 “Drink, baby, I have the proof,” he loftily said, Jongin’s eyes widening before he took a quick sip.

 “I forgot about that,” Jongin said a bit thoughtful.

 “I mean, considering how drunk you were that night when you spammed poor Soo with all of those pictures, I’m not surprised,” Chanyeol said, wiping some of the condensation away from his bottle.

 “ _ That _ night?” Kyungsoo snorted. “More like  _ those _ nights…”

 Pursing his lips, Jongin took yet another sip, making Baekhyun giggle - before Chanyeol found a hand on his thigh.

 Now, the thing was that drunk Baekhyun was rather different from sober Baekhyun. Sober Baekhyun was somewhat muted, in that way Chanyeol suspected was because he was a bit shy around unknown people. But drunk Baekhyun, he did not have any qualms about laughing out loud, clinging, chattering excitedly about whatever crossed his mind, and Chanyeol found it extremely charming.

 Ugh, just take his heart already.

 As they continued to play, breaks being taken to get more alcohol, go to the bathroom, and smoke a rare cigarette or two, Baekhyun leaned more and more against Chanyeol, sometimes pressing his face against Chanyeol’s shoulder to giggle - or guffaw - at something, and Chanyeol was  _ weak _ . How could this tiny man hold so much power over him?

 Not that Baekhyun was tiny, honestly, he was rather broad-shouldered and seemed very well-built, and could probably take Chanyeol down without breaking a sweat. Which slightly terrified Chanyeol, to be honest, but he figured that as long as he could keep Baekhyun smiling, he was safe.

 After some time, strangers were lured in as well, and it did not take long before several women and men had joined in. Even if they went through a round of introductions, nobody really remembered any names, but that was fine. They had fun anyway.

 “Never have I ever had sex in a public place,” Kyungsoo called out, and nearly all of the girls drank, and only a few boys, Baekhyun being one of them.

 “I was filled with nothing but regrets and sand afterwards,” Baekhyun muttered, so low that Chanyeol was probably the only one who heard him, bursting out into laughter. “Yeah, just laugh at my misery, just go ahead!”

 “Never have I ever swimmed naked in a pool or lake or whatever!”

 Chanyeol could not help but expectedly watch Baekhyun, cackling as the other man took a sip. The middle finger Baekhyun held up in his direction did not seem too threatening, considering the smile on his lips.

 Being tall enough to be able to comfortably rest his arm on the backrest, Chanyeol, who had been somewhat very pushed into the corner, tried to justify the placing of his arm there as only that - and not in an awkward I-want-to-hold-you-but-am-too-shy kind of way. It did not take long before Baekhyun had placed a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh, quickly moving to lay his entire arm on it, and then lean entirely against Chanyeol’s side. One hand was wrapped around his glass, but otherwise most of his body was pushed up against Chanyeol, all the way from their feet and up to their heads. Baekhyun’s head, at least, since he was a bit shorter than Chanyeol.

 “You look so cute together!” one of the girls exclaimed at one point, eyes on Chanyeol and Baekhyun sparkling. “How long have you been together?”

 “A few hours,” Baekhyun answered, very nearly making Chanyeol choke on the sip he was taking.

 Oh, right, they were pretend boyfriends for the night, right…

 “Really?” the girl said, looking very surprised. “It looks like you’ve been together for at least two or three years!”

 “Ah, yes, I’ve always felt like I knew him, you know? From the moment I saw him, I just felt that ‘this is it, this will be a very important person to me’,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol’s cheeks most surely burned red. “We’ve known each other for a while, but I’ve been a bit too shy to actually do anything about it…”

 Oh my god, what was happening?!

 Looking over at Jongin for support, he found his best friend staring with an open mouth, and said best friend’s boyfriend with a hand clamped over his mouth, eyes almost bulging out from how entertained he apparently was. What the hell?

 “Aw, that’s so romantic,” the girl said, putting her face in her hands with a pout. “I wish I’ll have something like that one day…”

 “Good things comes to those who wait, sweetie, you’ll get your soulmate sooner or later,” Baekhyun gently replied, sounding as if he truly meant the words. Oh, this man!

 Soon after that, people began to disperse, some too drunk to continue, some moving on to dance, and so on. And then, it was only the four of them left, Kyungsoo putting down his phone.

 “Come on, Byun, you can’t fall asleep, the night is still young!” Kyungsoo chirped, getting a whine in return. “Let’s get you some more alcohol, and then we’ll dance!”

 Baekhyun let himself be peeled off of Chanyeol and dragged away, making a few protests along the way, and Chanyeol had to admit that he missed the warmth.

 “Dude. My bro. Soulmate,” Jongin said, making Chanyeol look over at him with raised eyebrows. “ _ Seriously _ , it’s actually painful watching the two of you being so obvious yet oblivious.”

 “I need more alcohol to be able to deal with this conversation,” Chanyeol deadpanned.

 Unfortunately for Jongin, he was much closer to tipping over the edge, while Chanyeol was still some way away from it. So they did not end up having The Conversation™ - instead Jongin ended up as a giggling mess adoringly watching his boyfriend let it all loose on the dance floor. And Chanyeol might have adoringly watched Baekhyun as he did the same, but whatever, no one important would know, and they were boyfriends for the night anyway.

 Maybe half an hour later of dancing and drinking, the two best friends returned, and by now Baekhyun was even more drunk. Laughing, he collapsed down next to Chanyeol, wasting no time in cuddling up against him.

 “What did you do to my boyfriend, Park?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling as Jongin latched onto him, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

 “Probably what you did to my temporary boyfriend,” Chanyeol answered, suddenly feeling brave. The giggle it earned him from the koala clinging to him was worth anything and everything.

 “Points were made,” Kyungsoo chortled. “Maybe it’s time to go, it’s nearing closing times, and I don’t think these two needs any more to drink.”

 “But we’re having so much fun!” Baekhyun complained, speech slightly slurred, a pout on his lips.

 “We can still have fun when we get back to the apartment, Baekhyunnie, I’ll even allow you to play some SNSD songs!” Kyungsoo promised, to which Baekhyun threw his hands into the air and exclaimed the cutest ‘yay’ Chanyeol had ever heard.

_ Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun-sii, my man, stop this I am weak! _

 “Come on, baby, time to go,” Kyungsoo gently said as he brushed the hair out of Jongin’s face. “You want some food?”

 “Chicken,” Jongin more or less sighed, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo chuckling since that was rather expected.

 Grabbing his own and Baekhyun’s jackets, Chanyeol nudged the shorter to make him move, Baekhyun grumbling a little as he did as told, looking a bit unsteady once he stood up.

 “Here, turn around and hold out your arms backwards, I’ll help you with your jacket,” Chanyeol said as he placed his own jacket behind him and held up Baekhyun. Turning with a sigh, Baekhyun basically threw his arms backwards, and after some minor struggling, he was dressed and ready to go.

 After putting on his own jacket and nodding at Kyungsoo that they were ready to go, Chanyeol hooked his arm with Baekhyun, and began to lead him outside. Between all of the people, the fact that they were walking next to each other, and both were drunk to varying degrees, it took them some time, but in the end they made it.

 “Hey, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun whispered once they were outside, leaning against Chanyeol as he spoke, Chanyeol lowering his head to hear him. “I want to smoke.”

 “You have the cigarettes,” Chanyeol reminded Baekhyun with a chuckle, since the older had been tasked with keeping the cigarettes safe, but he still helped Baekhyun dig them out of his jacket pocket. Lacking a lighter, though, since none of them smoked unless drinking, they had to go find someone with some fire - which was not particularly difficult outside of a bar.

 “Hi, excuse me, do you have a lighter we could borrow?” Baekhyun asked a woman, holding up his unlit cigarette as he fired off one of those brilliant, blinding smiles of his.

 Immediately charmed, of course, the woman fished out a lighter and handed it over to Baekhyun, who in turn handed it over to Chanyeol. Which was probably pretty smart, since Chanyeol’s hands were probably a bit more steady that Baekhyun’s. After lighting his own, and then holding the flame out for Baekhyun, Chanyeol handed the lighter back with a thank you, but the woman was completely focused on Baekhyun.

 “Did you do your makeup on your own?” she asked, to which Baekhyun nodded with a smidgen of pride in his smile. He should smile with  _ all _ the pride, Chanyeol thought, because Baekhyun was really good at it. “It looks really nice, you look really good!”

 “I did better on Chanyeol-ah, though,” Baekhyun said, turning to smile up at Chanyeol. “He’s got an easy face to work with, I didn’t need to do much to make him look so good.”

 Could anyone really blame Chanyeol for the slight heat creeping up his cheeks?

 But he did not  _ quite _ like that Baekhyun had changed back to ‘Chanyeol-ah’...

 “Hey, are you going anywhere special? We’re having an afterparty, if you want to join,” the woman said, completely changing the subject, and considering how she was looking at Baekhyun it was obvious that it was an invitation for one.

 “Sorry, we’ve got other plans,” Chanyeol said, convinced that his smile was a bit tense around the edges, but he honestly did not care. He was a bit annoyed - but not by the blatant flirting, no. It was the fact that the woman  _ could _ blatantly flirt with Baekhyun, while Chanyeol found himself too shy and awkward to do so, even if he wanted to.

 “Oh, right, where’s the boyfriends?” Baekhyun asked, looking around. “Can you see the other couple from up there, Chanyeollie?”

 Chanyeol’s heart felt a bit more at peace by the reoccurrence of the nickname, as well as the ‘other couple’, because if you put too much thought into it it kind of sounded as if Baekhyun meant the other couple aside from  _ them. _

 But they were still pretend boyfriends, so…

 “They’re over there, by the food cart,” Chanyeol answered, nodding his head in the direction of Kyungsoo and Jongin.

 “Can’t see shit, you need to show the way, boyfie,” Baekhyun laughed, dragging Chanyeol towards the exit from the fenced area belonging to the bar, apparently too drunk to remember to tell people goodbye.

 Not that Chanyeol minded. Damn, he was way too jealous.

 Steering Baekhyun in the right direction, they ended up standing to the side, finishing their smoking and watching as Kyungsoo and Jongin made slow progress in the food cue. Many hungry drunks meant long cues, after all.

 “Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun whispered, and once more Chanyeol lowered his head to hear the older. “I need to pee.”

 “Oh, if you wait a bit, there’s a toilet on the way back to the apartment,” Chanyeol said, not particularly feeling like going back inside of the bar.

 “Okay, I can wait,” Baekhyun said, determination strong in his voice, and it had Chanyeol smile.

 Finally, Jongin and Kyungsoo got their food, and after telling them about Baekhyun’s need, they set off towards the toilet. It was not far, only a few minutes, but Baekhyun seemed rather hurried when they finally made it to the small building, and Chanyeol released Baekhyun to let him run over. But Baekhyun stayed in place, chewing on his lower lip and eyebrows pulled together, looking as if he was waiting for something. Or  _ someone. _ To like follow with him, or something.

 “I’ll stay here and make sure Jongin doesn’t split his head open on the pavement, or drop his food,” Kyungsoo said, pulling Jongin down with him to sit on the bench, confirming Chanyeol’s suspicions. “It’s chicken, he’d be heartbroken.”

 May the gods curse Do Kyungsoo for having realized Chanyeol’s pathetic little curse so quickly. Not that the crush was new, but still!

 “I-” Chanyeol began, trying to come up with a good excuse, almost immediately being interrupted by Baekhyun tugging on his sleeve.

 “Hurry up, Yeollie, I’m about to pee myself!” Baekhyun whined, and from the way he was dancing around, legs pressed together, Chanyeol believed him.

 Groaning, Chanyeol hooked their arms together once more and pulled Baekhyun towards the toilets, pretty sure the cackling he heard from behind was  _ not _ a figment of his imagination.

 “There we go,” Chanyeol said as he pulled the door open and helped Baekhyun inside, smiling as he was about to close the door. “I’ll be waiting outside for you to finish.”

 “Noooo!” Baekhyun immediately protested, making grabby hands towards Chanyeol. “Don’t leave me alone!”

 Fuck, he was so whipped.

 “Okay, okay, fine, I won’t,” Chanyeol sighed, ears feeling as if they were not far from being set on fire, as he stepped inside and locked the door. “I’m here now, so go ahead.”

 Baekhyun chirped an okay, and Chanyeol turned his back to the shorter at the sound of a zipper being undone. It did not take long before the sound of water hitting water was heard, a pleased sigh following.

 This was  _ not _ good for Chanyeol’s heart.

 “Ch-Chanyeol, oh my god!” Baekhyun suddenly squeaked, and Chanyeol felt said heart shoot up into his throat and almost make him choke on it.

 “What, are you okay?!” Chanyeol exclaimed, slightly panicked, spinning around to see what was wrong.

 What he found was Baekhyun standing with his dick in one hand, his other hand placed against his pubic bone, this kind of incredulous and amazed expression on his face as he looked over at Chanyeol. And Chanyeol had to force himself not to zero in on said dick, because  _ holy shit _ his mind did not need any more ammunition.

 “Fuck, feel, put your hand here, you can feel the pee leaving my bladder!” Baekhyun excitedly slurred, looking back down with a grin.

 “Oh my  _ god _ , I don't want to touch your pubes!” Chanyeol half-screamed, face heating up as he turned his eyes to the ceiling. “Just fucking pee and get over with it! And no,  _ I'm not touching! _ ”

 

 “The fuck took you so long?” Kyungsoo grumbled as Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally left the toilet. “Why were you screaming?”

 “Baekhyun being a weird shit,” Chanyeol muttered, jaw clenched and cheeks pink, a firm hold on Baekhyun’s upper arm as he steered the drunk man forwards.

 “I just wanted you to feel!” Baekhyun complained, and Chanyeol did not even have to look to know that he was pouting. And Chanyeol did not have to look to be able to see the pout either - it was perfectly clear in his mind, HD and all.

 “Feel what?” Kyungsoo asked, voice heavily laced with suspicion, as he righted the slipping Jongin against his shoulder, catching the food container before it could fall and spill across the pavement.

 “ _ Nothing _ ,” Chanyeol answered, putting as much sternness into the answer as possible.

 Kyungsoo merely raised an eyebrow at him, before looking over at Baekhyun, and before Chanyeol had the chance to slap his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth, the little shit was happily answering.

 “I could feel my pee leave my bladder, Soo, it was really cool!” Baekhyun chattered, the amazement back in his voice, before it turned sad again. “But Yeollie didn’t want to feel…”

 Chanyeol’s cheeks burned hotter, his ears already having gone up in flames.

 Nobody said anything for a few long seconds - before Kyungsoo burst out laughing, so loudly that Jongin startled awake, looking around in confusion before whining and cuddling closer to Kyungsoo again.

 “Shut up, you fucking asshole,” Chanyeol growled, and it was aimed at Kyungsoo, but apparently Baekhyun thought it was aimed at him.

 “I-I’m s-sorry,” Baekhyun sniffled, and Chanyeol panicked for the second time in like five minutes, maybe less.

 “No, Baekhyun, wait!” Chanyeol rushed out, releasing the shorter’s arm to flail his hands around him. “I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to Kyungsoo, please don’t cry!”

 But it was already too late, as Baekhyun sniffed some more, the first tear making its way down his cheeks. It was quickly wiped away, but more followed it, and Baekhyun could not keep up with them all.

 “No, please don’t cry, I didn’t mean you, I swear,” Chanyeol tried to comfort, cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks to try to help wipe the tears away. But even though his thumbs were big, they were no match for drunken sobbing.

 “Meanie Yeollie, yelling at me all the time!” Baekhyun nearly shouted, voice cracking a little, and suddenly he was an angry drunk sobbing.

 “I know, I’m super mean, I’m so sorry, so please don’t cry anymore?” Chanyeol pleaded, watching as Baekhyun began to pout, sniffing some more, but seemingly getting his tears under control. “I swear I’ll stop being mean to you, okay?”

 “Okay,” Baekhyun muttered, pout deepening even more, and he looked so kissable it was insane Chanyeol could even hold back from leaning forwards to place a quick peck on those inviting pink lips. “Not forgiven yet…”

 “That’s fine, I’ll plead for your forgiveness for as long as it takes, but I just don’t want to see you cry,” Chanyeol sighed as he pulled Baekhyun into a hug.

 If anyone asked him the next day, Chanyeol would claim it was because of the alcohol unleashing his inner cuddler that he held Baekhyun close. And sure, it did, to some extent - but he was far from drunk enough to  _ actually _ be able to use it as an explanation for this.

 Which Kyungsoo for sure knew, if the knowing look in his eyes as their gazes locked was anything to go by.

 “Okay, come on now, lovebirds, let’s get going,” Kyungsoo said, nudging Jongin to make him wake up enough to be able to walk. “I need to get this baby bear into a bed.”

 But Chanyeol kind of did not want to go anywhere. He was perfectly content with staying in place. Because Baekhyun had wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, sighing before placing his head on Chanyeol’s chest, and it was the best hug Chanyeol had ever gotten.

 “For real, come on or I’ll leave you behind and not open when y’all finally make it to my apartment,” Kyungsoo threatened, and Chanyeol knew that he was serious.

 But Chanyeol was also on cloud nine.

 “Would that really be so bad?” Chanyeol mumbled, making Baekhyun giggle tiredly against him.

 Which made Chanyeol realize that the guy was about to fall asleep, and maybe it would be best to follow Kyungsoo.

 “Alright, alright, we’re coming,” Chanyeol said, sighing a little as he looked down at Baekhyun. “Come on, you need to get into a bed or something as well.”

 “Mm, only if you hug me more,” Baekhyun said, demanded really, and how could Chanyeol say no to that? The only thing he had managed to say no to so far was touching Baekhyun at basically the root of his dick, and that had taken a lot of willpower, if Chanyeol was being honest.

 “I promise, now let’s go before Kyungsoo pops a vein at us,” Chanyeol said, letting go of Baekhyun.

 “Soo’s a bigger meanie than Yeollie,” Baekhyun muttered, so low that Chanyeol was not sure he was supposed to hear it, but it still had him grinning silly.

 Releasing Chanyeol, Baekhyun did not waste any time in grabbing his hand, slender fingers tight around Chanyeol’s

 “I’m so fucking tired,” Baekhyun sighed, and he sounded exhausted. He  _ looked _ exhausted, Chanyeol thought as he glanced over at the shorter.

 “The apartment is not far,” Chanyeol said, reassuringly squeezing Baekhyun’s hand.

 “Isn’t this where you offer to give me a piggy ride?” Baekhyun asked, chuckling a little, sounding way more sober than he had just a few minutes ago. What the fuck.

 “I’m somewhat uncoordinated when sober, and I don’t think I can be classified as sober right now, so I’d rather not risk it,” Chanyeol admitted - though internally cooing, because giving Baekhyun a lift on his back would be totally adorable!

 “Fine,” Baekhyun pouted, leaning his head back to maybe look up at the stars, swaying back and forth and bumping into Chanyeol every now and then. “There’s no stars out…”

 Slightly confused, Chanyeol looked up at the skies as well, staggering a little, before looking back down and continuing to help Baekhyun forwards.

 “Yeah, there are,” he said, and Baekhyun squinted at the sky. “Are you as blind as Kyungsoo?”

 Baekhyun chuckled at that, a deep, throaty sound that ran up Chanyeol’s spine, all the way over his scalp. That was the first time Chanyeol had ever gotten a brain orgasm from someone’s laughter, wow!

 “Not quite, but I guess not far behind either,” Baekhyun answered, tilting his head forwards and almost continuing towards the ground, only Chanyeol’s arm wrapping around his chest holding him up. “Whew, got a bit dizzy there!”

 “You’re such a hazard to yourself,” Chanyeol snorted, deciding that the best way to do this was to wrap an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

 No other reason behind it, absolutely not, sir!

 

 They all managed to make it to the apartment in one piece, settling down in the sofas to wind down and let Jongin eat his food. He made it about halfway before giving up, Kyungsoo putting it into the fridge for tomorrow for him.

 And keeping true to his promise, Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun, the shorter sitting with both of his legs stretched out across Chanyeol’s lap. The position did not look too comfortable, but Baekhyun was not complaining, so Chanyeol let it be too.

 “Are you sleepy, Baekhyunnie?” Kyungsoo asked at one point, smile soft and filled with adoration as he looked over at Baekhyun and Chanyeol, fingers carding through the hair of Jongin, who looked as if he was already sleeping.

 “Little bit, blaming the best hug I’ve ever gotten,” Baekhyun answered, sounding sleepy but not too slurry anymore.

 “I think it’s time to go to bed, then,” Kyungsoo said, leaning down to press a kiss against Jongin’s forehead. “Meet me in the bedroom, I’ll be there soon, baby.”

 Nodding, Jongin managed to get up on his feet, giving a wave to Baekhyun and Chanyeol before disappearing into the bedroom. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, fetched some blankets and pillows, putting them down at the edges. Releasing Chanyeol, Baekhyun somehow managed to duck under Chanyeol’s arm, sprawling across the sofa, legs still in Chanyeol’s lap.

 After having pulled the blinds down, Kyungsoo moved towards the hallway, turning the lights off as he went.

 “Goodnight, sleep well,” he said, Chanyeol and Baekhyun repeating it back to him, and then Kyungsoo was gone as the sound of a door closing was heard.

 “Hey, scoot up a little, there’s a pillow above your head,” Chanyeol whispered as he patted Baekhyun’s legs, helping the shorter up.

 But when Chanyeol moved Baekhyun’s legs and got up, there was suddenly a hand gripping his own.

 “Where’re you going, stay here,” Baekhyun complained, firmly holding on to Chanyeol’s hand. “You were supposed to hug me ‘til you were forgiven!”

 “We won’t both fit, Baekhyun-ah, and it’ll be way too warm,” Chanyeol half-heartedly tried to reason, but in the end he allowed himself to be pulled down. As long as Baekhyun wanted hugs, Chanyeol would give them to him, simple as that.

 “We still have some time left as boyfriends, the day doesn’t end until we’ve slept,” Baekhyun whispered, pulling Chanyeol closer, putting a leg over Chanyeol’s hip, and Chanyeol shamelessly wrapped an arm around Baekhyun and buried his face against the older’s beautiful, slender neck. “More cuddles.”

 Chanyeol only gave a small nod at that, completely agreeing. More cuddles,  _ all _ the cuddles.

 Baekhyun began to hum softly, almost directly into Chanyeol’s ear, sending soothing shivers down Chanyeol’s back. This was amazing, and if Chanyeol could fall asleep like this every night he would truly be a blessed man.

 It was amazing -  _ until _ some very questionable sounds were being heard, quickly rising in strength until it was undeniable that yepp, those were moans, and indeed, that was the sound of a headboard banging against the wall.

 “ _ What the fuck? _ ” Baekhyun got out through a strangled laugh, sounding as if he was holding back from plain guffawing. “How the fuck? Jongin was dead drunk!”

 “Don’t underestimate Jongin’s powers when it comes to Kyungsoo, there’s some real dedication there,” Chanyeol very seriously said, because he had known Jongin for many years now. Chanyeol knew. Suddenly a slightly louder moan, this one  _ very _ breathy, was heard, making Chanyeol grimace. “For fucks sake, can’t they have some consideration for us?”

 “I can’t believe I’m forced to listen to my best friend as he fucks his boyfriend while I’m cuddling on the sofa just outside,” Baekhyun cackled, and Chanyeol honestly could not fully believe it either. “Hey, is the whole sex thing true, with you and Jonginnie? Or were you just messing with me?”

 “No, it’s true, it legit happened once,” Chanyeol said, closing his eyes once more, just to wince at another loud moan bleeding through the wall. “We were drunk, experimenting, came out of the experience realizing that we both liked dick, but not  _ each other’s _ , and not each other in  _ that _ way.”

 “Ah, a true best friend bonding experience, indeed,” Baekhyun agreed, and Chanyeol could feel him nod.

 Stilling, Chanyeol thought about those words for a moment, before tilting his head back to look up at Baekhyun, who looked down at him in surprise.

 “Hey, have you and Kyungsoo ever done anything?” Chanyeol asked, watching as Baekhyun blinked three times before a smirk tugged at his lips.

 “Secret,” Baekhyun answered with a wink, then turning his head away as he burst out laughing at a not so silent choked cry of a name this time around. “I can’t believe this, this is so horrible!”

 “You know what?” Chanyeol said, untangling himself from Baekhyun to sit up, dragging a hand through his already messed up hair. “Fuck this. That’s the wrong words to use in this situation, or maybe the best ones because that’s somewhat punny, but whatever. I can’t deal with this anymore, I’m heading back to my apartment, I can sleep on a  _ real bed _ there!”

 “Can I please come?” Baekhyun chortled, before realizing his choice of words and gagging. “I need to get out of here, stat!”

 “You’re more than welcome to come and join me,” Chanyeol said with a laugh, just to be punched in the thigh. “Ow! You and Kyungsoo really are best friends!”

 “Get out of my way, giant, and let’s get out of here,” Baekhyun said, one of the brightest grins Chanyeol had seen so far on his lips, and Chanyeol could do nothing but obey.

 Just like he had done for most of the entire fucking night, we been knew, nothing new here.

 Standing up and reaching out with both hands, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun onto his feet, and then they not so stealthily made their way over to the hallway.

 On their way, Baekhyun came to a stop to bang on the bedroom door, a loud moan being cut off with a squeak.

 “We’re leaving, assholes!” Baekhyun called out, giggling as he raced after Chanyeol.

_ “Fucker!” _ was heard from inside of the bedroom, and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun cackled as they got into their outerwear.

 Hopefully, Baekhyun had managed to interrupt an orgasm - which was truly well-deserved karma.

 

 It was cold outside, but that was to be expected in the middle of the night in April, really. Still, Chanyeol burrowed his nose into the top part of his jacket, wishing he had taken another jacket than this one.

 This one looked good on him, but  _ damn _ he really did not feel like ‘no pain no gain’ was the best saying to follow right now.

 “Ugh, so amazing, the fresh air,” Baekhyun said, even though he was shivering like crazy next to Chanyeol. “I needed to cool down a little!”

 “Were you that affected by our best friends forever ruining our innocence?” Chanyeol amusedly asked, before taking pity on Baekhyun and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 “Could be the combination of lewdness and cuddling also,” Baekhyun answered, shrugging a little, before Chanyeol felt him wrap his own arm around Chanyeol’s back. “But I don’t know, could be either!”

 “Oh my lord, you need to stop trying to murder my heart,” Chanyeol chuckled, before steering Baekhyun in the direction of his apartment. “Come on, it’s this way.”

 “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to think of ‘come’ in an innocent way ever again, you really be right about them ruining our innocence,” Baekhyun deadpanned, making Chanyeol laugh out loud.

 The walk was actually not that far, only about fifteen minutes, to which Chanyeol was thankful. They had taken the long way around earlier, since they picked up Baekhyun from the bus station, but when walking the more straight way it really was not far. Heh, the straight way…

 “Is this were you live?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol dragged him towards the entrance of a building, Chanyeol nodding in confirmation. “Wow, it feels like we went forwards in time…”

 “You mean from the whole Victorian feel to this more futuristic feel?” Chanyeol asked, not really needing an answer. “Yeah, I feel you.”

 “You  _ are _ feeling me, but damn, Park, you’re making me flustered by calling yourself out like that,” Baekhyun said, wiggling his eyebrows as he bumped his hip against Chanyeol’s - well, Chanyeol’s thigh, really, since Baekhyun was a bit shorter.

 “I thought I told you to stop trying to murder my heart!” Chanyeol joked, trying to hide how he was starting to sweat, hands trembling just as much as his heart was. It was not a joke, it was an honest plead for mercy!

 Baekhyun burst out laughing at that, an open-mouthed, beautiful laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth in the next second to quell it. Right, middle of the night, neighbours… Well fuck the neighbours, Chanyeol wanted to hear that laughter some more!

 “Oh my god, you need to get me inside before I wake up the entire block!” Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol could not help himself, wanting to get more of that happiness.

 He honestly did not need Baekhyun’s help to kill his heart, he was obviously doing fine on his own!

 “That won’t help, I can make you loud enough anyway,” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear as he finally managed to get the key into the lock, almost dropping Baekhyun as the shorter very nearly collapsed.

 He was close to sobbing now, hiccuping his laughter out, so loud even though he tried to muffle himself with his hand - and wow, Chanyeol’s mind was going to  _ town _ with this one! He really should not have said that, because coupled with these visuals- he was really fucking happy that it was dark enough outside that hopefully nobody could see the semi he was suddenly sporting.

 ‘Suddenly’. Oh,  _ please _ , Park.

 “Chanyeol, please!” Baekhyun wheezed, and as Chanyeol tried to ignore how he wanted to make Baekhyun beg in other ways (was this sudden hormonal attack because of the alcohol, because if so then Chanyeol would never drink alcohol again), he got the door open, and they stumbled inside.

 Gasping for air, Baekhyun squinted towards the resident list, obviously not doing well as he tried to find Chanyeol’s name.

 “Which floor?” he asked, voice a bit hoarse by now, but that was understandable. With all of the singing, screaming, and laughing, Chanyeol was a bit surprised that the shorter’s voice was not more ruined.

 Brain. Out of the gutter right this very instant.

 “Sixth,” Chanyeol answered, pulling Baekhyun over with him towards the elevator. “And I’m not dragging you up six flights of stairs. Wait, is it five? Or six?”

 But Baekhyun obviously had other things on his mind than to figure out if there were five or six flights of stairs up to the sixth floor, almost giggling in panic as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

 “Oh no, elevator!” Baekhyun hushedly exclaimed, still giggling. “Will this end in murder or sex?”

 Chanyeol stilled, blinked twice, before he squatted down and slapped a hand over his mouth.  _ Oh my god! _ Baekhyun, who had been pulled down alongside Chanyeol, draped himself over Chanyeol’s back, both of them shaking from silent laughter.

 “B-Baekhyun, oh my g-god!” Chanyeol finally managed to exclaim, putting a hand out to keep the elevator doors from closing, the carriage having arrived as they were literally becoming a pile of laughing mess on the floor. “D-don’t say stuff l-like t-that!”

 Nearly crawling, they made it into the elevator, Chanyeol pressing the right button, and then off they went. They were still huddling together, giggles escaping every now and then, but none seemed to be able to actually stop.

 “Fuck, my stomach hurts,” Baekhyun moaned, drying tears away as the elevator came to a stop on Chanyeol’s floor

 “Come on, let’s get you inside and into bed,” Chanyeol chuckled, feeling his stomach - but even more so his cheeks and jaw - ache. “It’s the first apartment.”

 “That doesn’t do me much good, it’s not like I can run inside of it before you since you have the keys,” Baekhyun chortled, taking a deep breath and managing to sound a bit more calm. “Oh, wow, I’m  _ exhausted _ .”

 “That’s fine, you’ll soon be in a bed,” Chanyeol promised as he unlocked the door to his apartment on the first try. Thank god for small favors!

 Opening the door, Chanyeol let Baekhyun go inside first, following, closing and locking the door behind him.

 “Welcome to my humble abode, it’s not as nice and Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s, and it’s a bit messy, but I hope you’ll enjoy your stay!”

 “I’m sure I will,” Baekhyun said as he stepped out of his shoes and hung his jacket up, peeking down the hallway as he took careful steps inside. “This doesn’t look half bad, it actually pretty cozy.”

 “Is that a nicer way of saying it’s small?” Chanyeol chortled, eyes widening as Baekhyun turned back towards him, one eyebrow raised, mischief in his eyes. “No, Baekhyun, don’t-”

 “Was that a hint towards a size complex, Chanyeol-ah, because I’m pretty sure I can with certainty say that what you’re packing isn’t  _ cozy _ ,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol needed some water. Right in this very instant.

 “So, uh, living room straight ahead, kitchen over there, bathroom over here, and bed inside of there!” Chanyeol said, before speed walking to his kitchen, Baekhyun’s laughter following him.

 As Chanyeol was filling a glass of water, Baekhyun entered the kitchen, looking around in curiosity.

 “You want anything to drink?” Chanyeol asked, glancing over at Baekhyun.

 “Some water would probably be nice, to lessen my chances of a horrible hangover tomorrow,” Baekhyun answered with a smile.

 “Considering how sober you seem now, I don’t think you have to worry too much about that,” Chanyeol said as he took out another glass, handing the one he had been filling to Baekhyun.

 “Nah, I can seem really sober when I’m drunk, you just can’t tell,” Baekhyun said before taking a sip, but Chanyeol was pretty sure he was just playing with him.

 “Okay then, I’ll show you where the painkillers are,” Chanyeol said with a smile, getting a soft snicker in return.

 Drinking two glasses each, because they were honestly both worried about hangover, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a short house tour. Apartment tour. Whatever.

 “No, but really, you’re place looks really nice,” Baekhyun said when they came to a stop in the living room. “But, and I’m sorry, no matter how much I’d like to sit up in your comfortable-looking sofa, I’m sure I’d be out cold before my butt even made contact with it.”

 “So you’re saying you want to sleep, huh,” Chanyeol chuckled. “You know where the bedroom is, I’ll just go to the bathroom.”

 As Baekhyun nodded and headed towards the indicated room, Chanyeol went over to the bathroom and locked himself inside. He needed to calm down, to be honest, so after peeing, he turned on the faucet and began to splash some water in his face.

 Looking up at his reflection, Chanyeol snickered at the person looking back at him - smudged makeup and all. Right, he’d forgotten a bit about that…

 After having gotten rid of at least most of the makeup, lacking a makeup remover, Chanyeol felt a bit more like himself, not as close to freaking out, and headed back outside. As he stepped into the bedroom, he almost collided with Baekhyun.

 “Oops, sorry!” Baekhyun exclaimed with an awkward laughter. “Realized I still had makeup on, so I should go and remove it.”

 “Probably a good idea,” Chanyeol agreed, stepping to the side to allow Baekhyun passage.

 As soon as the older was out of his sight, Chanyeol made a quick sweep of his room, cleaning up the dirty laundry as well as the discarded outfits. Considering Baekhyun had already been in the bathroom during the time Chanyeol had been in the bathroom, he had with almost absolute certainty already seen it - but that did not mean that he had to see it again.

 When Baekhyun returned, his face was bare, all traces of makeup removed, making him look so incredibly soft that Chanyeol wanted to wrap him into a blanket and just hug him.

 “Hey, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, looking rather shy and completely melting Chanyeol’s heart - for like the hundredth time that evening. “Do you think I could borrow some of your clothes…? Jeans aren’t the most comfortable things to sleep in, you know…”

 “Oh, yeah, sure!” Chanyeol exclaimed, motioning towards his wardrobe. “Take whatever you want!”

 “Thank you,” Baekhyun said, hitting Chanyeol with a beaming smile, and Chanyeol had to sit down for a moment after that. He tried to play it off by looking for his sleepwear, so very glad that Baekhyun did not know that he liked to sleep mostly naked.

 Sometimes completely naked, when things got too warm.

 Just as Chanyeol got up and headed towards his wardrobe, under the pretense that hey, I must have put my usual sleepwear in the hamper!, Baekhyun had apparently found suitable clothes, and was in the middle of pulling off his shirt.

 A heart attack was surely imminent as soft-looking skin stretched across taut muscles was quickly uncovered, and Chanyeol had to look away for a second or two. In that time, Baekhyun had moved on, Chanyeol’s head snapping up at the sound of a zipper being undone.

 Honestly rather messily, Baekhyun shimmied out of his jeans and kicked them away - and  _ fuck _ how good his milky thighs looked - before he glanced over his shoulder.

 “Oh, is something wrong?” he asked innocently, and Chanyeol quickly shook his head.

 “No, sorry, I was just getting some clothes, my sleepwear is probably, uhm, laundry,” Chanyeol answered, hoping his voice did not waver as much as it felt like it was doing.

 “Okay,” Baekhyun said with a nod, still looking so innocent, but it was something off with it Chanyeol noticed now…

 But instead of getting all hung up on that and creepily stare some more at Baekhyun, Chanyeol began to search through his wardrobe to as quickly as possible find something fitting to sleep in. Preferably not too warm, because he was  _ pretty _ sure he would strip in his sleep if he got too warm. It was just so built into him now, after having lived alone for so long, the only people sleeping in his bed from time to time not caring about him sleeping in his underwear.

 After finding some clothing, Chanyeol turned around and took a few steps away, suddenly rather shy about changing clothes. And of course his jeans were tight enough to have him struggle, and of course Baekhyun was done before he was, the sounds reaching Chanyeol’s ears telling him that Baekhyun had settled down in bed.

 Ears burning when he was finally changed, Chanyeol turned to find Baekhyun sit cross-legged on his bed. As Chanyeol turned to him, Baekhyun shook his head a bit, before looking up at Chanyeol with a smile.

 “What?” Chanyeol slowly said, feeling a bit suspicious by the reaction.

 “Hm, what?” Baekhyun shot right back.

 Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, before he sighed and gave up on it.

 “Nothing, I guess,” Chanyeol said, dragging a hand through his hair. It was  _ not _ styled perfectly anymore, that was for sure. “Uh, yeah, sleep well? I’ll be in the living room, just let me know if there’s anything.”

 With that, Chanyeol headed over towards the door, noticing Baekhyun’s rather shocked expression before stepping out into the hallway. Why was he surprised?

 “You what- hey, wait, Chanyeol! Stop for a moment!” Baekhyun yelled after him.

 Already having made it almost all the way to the living room, Chanyeol came to a stop in the middle of a step, almost falling over before deciding to put his other foot down as well. He was still  _ not _ able to balance well enough to pull stunts like that, obviously.

 At the sound of angry stomping, Chanyeol turned around to find Baekhyun head towards him, stopping two meters or so away.

 “And where do you think you’re going?” Baekhyun asked, a sharpness to his voice that had Chanyeol want to lower his head, clasp his hands in front of him and turn his feet in.

 “U-uhm, sofa…?” Chanyeol hesitantly answered, “To sleep…?”

 “I won’t allow you to sleep on your sofa, Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, and they really looked rather muscular. Muscular enough to keep Chanyeol from sleeping on the sofa. “It’s your bed, so either  _ I _ sleep on the sofa, or we both sleep in the bed!”

 “But you’re the guest…,” Chanyeol weakly said, no fighting left in him, honestly.

 “Then we both sleep in your bed,” Baekhyun declared, as if the discussion was done there. But then he softened a little, arms loosening up. “Unless you feel uncomfortable with me sleeping in your bed? Because really, I can sleep on the so-”

 “No, no, I’m not uncomfortable with it, I just don’t want  _ you _ to be uncomfortable!” Chanyeol hurried to say, luring out a smile on the shorter’s face.

 “I’m not uncomfortable with it, I promise,” Baekhyun said, smile turning a bit impish as he shrugged. “And, after all, you told me you would give me more cuddles, and I still haven’t quite forgiven you, so…”

 “I don’t think I can cuddle you in my bed without losing my sanity,” Chanyeol breathed as he followed Baekhyun back to his bedroom, shaking his head as Baekhyun turned around to look up at him with this questioning look that made him seem rather innocent. “Nothing.”

 Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, but thankfully did not ask anything as he stepped into the bedroom.

 “Hey, is it okay if I close the door a little bit?” Chanyeol asked, stopping in the doorway as Baekhyun continued over to the bed, crawling into it and wreaking all kinds of havoc on Chanyeol’s heart. And possibly his dick as well.

 “What, to make sure I don’t escape?” Baekhyun said, winking as he settled down and turned to face Chanyeol.

 “No, to make sure we don’t wake up overly early to the glaring brightness of the sun,” Chanyeol said with a laugh. “It can get pretty intense, I’ve noticed the few times I’ve forgotten about it.”

 “Yeah, sure, sounds like a good plan,” Baekhyun said with a grin. “I’m stealing the inner side, so please do as you wish with the door.”

 Chanyeol gave a mock salute before closing the door, leaving a small crack in it. They needed some circulation, because Chanyeol had slept in a room with more guys than one before, had  _ stepped into _ rooms containing more guys than just one, and knew how bad it could get. Especially when sharing one bed.

 Making his way over to his bed, Chanyeol collapsed down into it with a deep sigh, feeling as his spine stretched and righted itself, and it felt  _ heavenly. _

 And then it did not feel so heavenly - or perhaps more heavenly.

 “Oh, wait,” Baekhyun mumbled, before Chanyeol felt him move, flinging his eyes open to the dream scene of Baekhyun throwing a leg over him to straddle him. But just as Chanyeol was about to open his mouth to tell Baekhyun that he was pretty sure he would not be able to get it up right now - at least not all the way - Baekhyun was already moving again.

 Oh. He was going somewhere.

 Going out through the door, Baekhyun disappeared somewhere, and all Chanyeol could hear were some bumps and some cursing, before Baekhyun reappeared again. Stepping inside, he then closed the door to the same point as Chanyeol had, and moved over to the bed.

 Oh god, was he about to climb over Chanyeol again?!

 Indeed he was. But this time, Baekhyun’s knee went a bit too low, grazing over Chanyeol’s dick, and on pure instinct Chanyeol’s breath hitched on a curse as he moved his hands to cover himself.

 “Oh, shit, sorry!” Baekhyun whispered, making his way over without any more accidents.

 Chanyeol wanted to say that Baekhyun would not have been  _ able _ to make any more accidents, but he knew that if Baekhyun had managed to put his knee down on top of the feeble protection of Chanyeol’s hands, and leaned his weight on it before realizing where he had put it, Chanyeol’s crown, spire, and jewels would have been crushed. Hands or no hands in the way.

 After his little adventure, Baekhyun collapsed down next to Chanyeol, moving around a little bit, and that was when Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun had gotten something. Lifting his hand and moving it to the side, Chanyeol bumped into something he suspected -  _ hoped _ \- was Baekhyun’s thigh, placing his hand on top of it to feel the fluffiness.

 “Is that...my blanket?” Chanyeol asked, slightly confused.

 “Yeah, it wouldn’t be nice of me to steal your cover after you so graciously offered up your bed for me,” Baekhyun whispered back, words muted in the way that Chanyeol knew that he had pulled the blanket up all the way to his lips.

 “Won’t you be cold?” Chanyeol asked, still not having moved his hand. He probably should. Yeah, he really should. “How about I take the blanket, and you can take the cover?”

 “No, I won’t steal your cover as well, you silly man,” Baekhyun chortled. “I’ll be fine with the blanket, I promise!”

 “Okay…,” Chanyeol slowly said, doubt for sure strong in his voice.

 “Shut up and let me be nice,” Baekhyun snorted.

 “Fine, whatever, don’t complain to me when you get cold,” Chanyeol amusedly said, quickly getting a response from Baekhyun that he would  _ not _ complain, so Chanyeol wrapped himself into his cover.

 And Baekhyun did not complain. But it was not long before Chanyeol could no longer take the way the man was trembling beside him.

 “Oh my god, I won’t be able to sleep if it continues like this!” Chanyeol hissed, pushing at Baekhyun. “Come on, just take my cover!”

 “No! I’m a strong viking warrior, I can endure this!” Baekhyun called back, sounding rather petulant. “It’ll warm up soon!”

 “You’re Korean,  _ how _ are you a strong viking warrior?” Chanyeol chortled. “You have some Scandinavian blood in you?”

 “...no. But I can emulate it!”

 “Sure, sure, of course.”

 And it did not take much more before Chanyeol felt tugging at his cover.

 “I’m coming in,” Baekhyun muttered, sounding  _ very _ upset about having to give up on his viking quest.

 “Still haven’t recovered from having my innocence ruined,” was all Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun give a groan that ended with a hushed chuckle.

 Chanyeol did not know if the softly uttered “I’m a power bottom anyway” was actually something Baekhyun said or not, but he did not need it to be.

 It still fucked with him. Kind of literally.

 “Goodnight, Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun whispered into the night, sounding like he was smiling.

 “Goodnight, Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol answered, the smile on his lips most probably also heard in his voice. After all, he was laying next to Baekhyun, and since they shared the same cover, their skin did brush against each other every now and then.

 It was nice, really nice. Everything Chanyeol could ever want, so of course the pure happiness was obvious in his voice.

 

 Chanyeol woke up rather early the next morning. Why, he had no idea, but it might have had something to do with the horrible taste and feeling in his mouth.

 This was the bad thing about drinking. Especially when you smoked.

 Groaning, Chanyeol moved to get out of bed - only to realize that he was kind of stuck. By a drooling weight on his chest. His heart wooshed and his stomach dropped low into his toes, and Chanyeol was pretty sure he would perish from this.

 Baekhyun was sleeping  _ on _ him. What kind of luck was this? Or what the fuck had Chanyeol done in an earlier life to deserve this? Saved three towns in a row?

 But no matter how lovely it was, and no matter how little Chanyeol wanted to move, he still had to. Not only was his mouth killing him, but his bladder had also decided to join in on the party. Goddamn you, alcohol!

 As carefully as possible, Chanyeol managed to free himself from Baekhyun, almost not making it as the shorter gave a few puppy whines. It was  _ too adorable! _ Baekhyun was  _ too powerful! _ But, in the end, Chanyeol managed to get out of bed, and quickly hobbled his way over to the bathroom.

 After finishing up his business - hangover stomach was  _ horrible _ \- Chanyeol spent several minutes just brushing his teeth and drinking water. It was  _ glorious _ , to finally feel his mouth start to salivate properly again, and to get rid of that icky feeling.

 Heading back to the bedroom, trying to be as silent as possible with the hopes of being able to cuddle some more, Chanyeol cracked the door open only to met by fluffy hair peeking over the cover, droopy eyes blinking blearily.

 “Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Chanyeol whispered, staying in the door opening.

 “No worries, you didn’t wake me,” Baekhyun chuckled, dragging a hand through his hair as he moved.

 “Well, then, I guess good morning,” Chanyeol said, watching as Baekhyun sat up in the bed, cover pooling around him, hair like a gloria around his head.

 “Good morning,” Baekhyun echoed, an angelically beaming smile on his lips that had Chanyeol’s heart trip over itself.

 With the morning light filtering inside, Baekhyun truly looked like an otherworldly being that had decided to step foot on this lacking world and bless it with his beauty, and then somehow having ended up in Chanyeol’s bed. Magnificent and so utterly beautiful.

 “Why are you staring at me like that…?” Baekhyun asked, a faint flush on his cheeks, dragging Chanyeol out of his reverie. “Is there something on my face?”

 “Huh? Oh, no, I’m sorry,” Chanyeol hurried to say, placing one of his hands on his face to hopefully be able to hide at least some of his embarrassment. “There’s nothing on your face, it’s just-”

 Baekhyun waited for several seconds after Chanyeol interrupted himself, and Chanyeol knew that he waited for a continuation, but Chanyeol was not sure he  _ could _ continue.

 “It’s just what?” Baekhyun finally asked, voice hushed and soft, perfectly fitting for this morning.

 “You’re just really pretty,” Chanyeol managed to get out in a jumble of words, putting both of his hands over his face now, quickly hiding behind the wall next to the door.

 “I’m wha- Chanyeol! Stop hiding!”

 But Chanyeol did not want to stop hiding, so he stayed behind the wall, trying to will his heart to slow down and his cheeks and ears to stop burning. He was not doing so well with that, though. He was not doing so well with anything, to be honest, but what else was new?

 Rustling sheets and soft patter of feet against wood was the only warning Chanyeol got, before arms wrapped around his waist.

 “You can’t just hide like this after calling me cute,” Baekhyun mumbled into Chanyeol’s back.

 “Says who?” Chanyeol shakily asked.

 “Says  _ me _ , the cutie,” Baekhyun answered, before tugging at Chanyeol. “Come on, let’s at least get back to bed? It’s cold out here.”

 Still not being able to say no because he was so whipped, Chanyeol allowed himself to be dragged over to his bed, collapsing face-down into it. Baekhyun then crawled over him to settle in the spot he had been sleeping in the night before.

 “You know, I’m very happy that you think I’m cute,” Baekhyun whispered, just as Chanyeol felt soft fingertips start to run up and down the exposed skin of his arm, ducking just slightly beneath his sleeve, before running down again. It still had goosebumps break out across his skin. “That means you kinda like me, right?”

 Incredulous, Chanyeol could not help but turn his face to blink up at Baekhyun.

 “Of course I do, I let you sleep in my bed!” Chanyeol exclaimed, watching as the smile spread on Baekhyun’s lips. “...what?”

 “I got you out of your hiding,” Baekhyun said, a slightly smug tone creeping into his voice, evolving into a giggle as Chanyeol groaned. “But really, I’m very happy that you think so, Chanyeol. It makes me feel all warm and fluffy inside.”

 “It makes me feel all embarrassed inside,” Chanyeol muttered.

 “And now I kinda wanna kiss you to get rid of all of the embarrassment, but I have hangover breath,” Baekhyun whispered.

 “I have a spare toothbrush,” Chanyeol said before his brain had the chance to catch up, but as soon as it did he groaned and turned his face down into the bed once more. “Oh my god, wait, I didn’t mean it like that-”

 But then Chanyeol felt someone climb on top of his back, before lips appeared next to his ears, sending wild shivers up and down his back.

 “Where?” Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol was sure that he could feel the shivers running through Chanyeol’s body.

 “Cabinet above the sink,” Chanyeol answered, feeling the first sparks of anticipation and excitement go through his body.

 Did this mean… That he might… Get kisses?

 Suddenly Chanyeol was incredibly thankful for the fact that his mouth had been so horrible that he had had to brush his teeth earlier.

 After a quick pat to Chanyeol’s bum, the bed dipped as Baekhyun got out of it, the soft patter of feet moving across floor getting weaker and weaker, before the sound of a door being opened and water running was heard. There was some clanking, and Chanyeol was pretty sure he was not imagining the soft curse, but it just had him smiling.

_ Adorable. _

 After a few minutes, the water was turned off, and Chanyeol’s heart once more began to misbehave. But Chanyeol totally got it, because the water being turned off signified Baekhyun getting back, and maybe kisses, and more cuddling, and Chanyeol did not know if he could handle that. Specifically kisses. Just the kisses, really, because Chanyeol kind of missed both the Baekhyun and the cuddling.

 The soft footsteps returned, getting closer and closer, before Chanyeol had all of the air pressed out of his lungs by a heavy weight collapsing on top of him.

 “Ugh, it feels so much better after brushing,  _ I _ feel so much better,” Baekhyun groaned, and Chanyeol completely agreed. It  _ did _ feel a lot better after brushing one’s teeth the morning after some somewhat heavy drinking. “Now, come on, time to turn over!”

 “You’re on top of me, how am I supposed to turn over then?” Chanyeol chortled, hearing and  _ feeling _ Baekhyun heave a deep sigh.

 Then the weight disappeared, Chanyeol instead feeling the warmth come from beside him.

 “There, now you don’t have any excuses,” Baekhyun mumbled, a finger coming up to poke at Chanyeol’s cheek.

 Smiling softly, and honestly a bit bittersweetly, Chanyeol turned his head to be able to look at Baekhyun, who was peering back at him.

 “Why do you want to kiss me?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun looked a bit taken aback.

 “Why do I want to kiss you?” Baekhyun clarified, and Chanyeol nodded. “There’s many reasons, Chanyeol-”

 “Please tell me them?” Chanyeol asked, pleaded honestly, and Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise, before a soft smile took over.

 “Okay, I’ll tell you at least  _ some _ of the reasons, because I don’t think I’ll be able to remember them all in this very moment,” Baekhyun said, reaching out to move some of the hair out of Chanyeol’s face. “First of all, I’d like to kiss you because you’re very handsome. Really, you’re  _ extremely _ handsome, and I swear my heart nearly collapsed after you did that whole comma thing with your hair yesterday.”

 Blushing, Chanyeol tried to hide again, but Baekhyun did not let him.

 “Secondly, because you’re also very cute, even with all of the handsomeness. It’s like, you go from being this heart-stopping sex bomb to this adorable sweetie, and the whiplash of that is honestly worth permanent injuries. Not even kidding.”

 “Okay, you can stop now,” Chanyeol mumbled, pretty sure he would not be able to handle any more, but Baekhyun just laughed and shook his head.

 “No, you asked for reasons, and so reasons you’ll get!” Baekhyun said, before schooling his facial features into a contemplative expression, tapping his lip as he seemed to think. “What next… Oh! You’re also a very kind man, always there to help those in need, always making sure to try to help everyone feel comfortable. I think you picked up on my awkwardness, so thank you for trying to make me feel a bit less awkward. It really helped.”

 Chanyeol just nodded at that, unable to tell Baekhyun that it was fine, no worries, but as Baekhyun smiled it seemed as if he understood anyway.

 “You’re also very helpful, sometimes putting yourself in situations where you’re feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed, just to help. Sorry about the whole bathroom thing, by the way. I really don’t like going to public toilets on my own, but I would’ve been fine with you standing outside. And it was  _ really _ stupid of me to try to get you to touch me just to feel something you could feel on your own. So, uh, yeah. Sorry about that.”

 Chanyeol could not help but snort out a chuckle at that.

 “No worries, it was rather…  _ Interesting _ , I guess,” Chanyeol said, smile widening as Baekhyun huffed a little, cheeks turning a faint pink.

 “I turn into a fucking weirdo when I’m drunk, we been knew,” Baekhyun muttered, then changing the subject. “Anyway! Yeah, so, you’re handsome, cute, nice, helpful, just those are a really good basis for wanting to kiss you. Then we also have the whole how smart you are, how funny you are, how great of a listener you are, and this is starting to sound like one of those descriptions of what a woman wants in a man, so I guess you’re the perfect man, Chanyeol. Congratulations!”

 Chanyeol was pretty sure that his bed would soon catch fire from how hot his cheeks were, but not even that could stop Baekhyun.

 “And then we have perhaps the most important reason of them all,” Baekhyun said, voice lowering into a whisper. “I’m actually extra awkward around you, do you know why?”

 Chanyeol could not help but lean a bit closer, intrigued to what would come next, as he shook his head.

 “It’s because I might have a teeny tiny little crush on you… And have had since we first met.”

 Chanyeol’s eyes were wide, his lungs were no longer working, and his heart was well on its way to shutting down as well.

 “Bu- Wha- I’m-” Chanyeol stuttered, brain and tongue apparently also having perished. “ _ I’ve _ had a crush on you since the first time we met,  _ you _ can’t have had a crush on me since then!”

 Wow, way to go, Park. It really was not strange that in the next moment, Baekhyun burst out laughing.

 “Yes, I can, and I have!” Baekhyun protested, so bright and glorious that Chanyeol could not even muster up the tiniest bit of resistance against his claims. “You were so cute and shy and your smile was kind of twitchy but that just made it so much more charming! I just wanted to pull you down into a hug and keep you in my arms forever!”

 “Please do,” Chanyeol mumbled, scratching at the fabric of his cover, feeling so very shy all of a sudden.

 Ha, who was he kidding, he had been feeling shy throughout this entirety!

 “I’ll exchange hugs for kisses,” Baekhyun said, sounding very serious, like it was both a promise and a deal.

 “It’s going to be a very long kiss if it’s for an eternal hug,” Chanyeol whispered, unable to hold back a smile as Baekhyun giggled.

 “Then it’s a good thing that I’m great at multitasking,” Baekhyun smugly said, wriggling himself closer to Chanyeol, and really, how was Chanyeol supposed to do anything else but throw an arm over Baekhyun’s body to pull him closer?

 And really, how could Chanyeol  _ ever _ let go again, when he was being rewarded with slender fingers coming up to rest against his skin, cupping his cheeks to gently pull him down into probably the softest kiss he had ever had the pleasure to be a part of?

 “Let’s cuddle in bed all day,” Baekhyun murmured against Chanyeol’s lips, and Chanyeol only nodded as he somehow managed to get the cover back over them both, encasing them in warmth.

 

 They did not end up cuddling in bed all day, though. After a while, life made itself reminded, and even though they tried to ignore it, they were both  _ starving _ . And not for each other, though very much for each other too, just a  _ tad _ bit more for food.

 So, after some grumbling, they decided on ordering pizza and wrapping themselves in the cover to watch some movies on Chanyeol’s sofa.

 And it was all going rather nicely, the half-eaten pizzas in front of them as they took a break from the eating to cuddle some more, Chanyeol being able to breathe in the scent of Baekhyun’s shampoo, though it was a bit diluted by smoke by now - until the doorbell rang.

 “What the fuck?” Baekhyun said, frowning, and Chanyeol could only share that sentiment as he shrugged and got up to answer it.

 And then he almost slammed the door in the faces of the newly-arrived.

 “Oh, it’s you guys,” Chanyeol sighed.

 “Who is it?” Baekhyun called from the living room.

 “It’s the fuckers!” Chanyeol called back, smiling as Baekhyun burst out into a loud laughter.

 It was pretty punny, and he was rather proud of it and himself, to be honest.

 “That’s not funny,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, but Jongin was biting down hard on his lower lip, so Chanyeol knew that it  _ was _ funny.

 Two out of three were laughing, that meant it was successful!

 Leaving the door open, Chanyeol trudged back to the living room, and to Baekhyun who was holding the cover open for him.

 “Get back in here, mister, it’s cold!” Baekhyun said with a pout, and Chanyeol was sure he heard someone choke behind him.

 “ _ It’s _ not cold,  _ you’re _ cold,” Chanyeol corrected Baekhyun as he climbed back into their cocoon.

 “Same difference,” Baekhyun said with a roll of his eyes.

 “Pretty sure it’s not, but I’ll let you get away with it,” Chanyeol said, loving the small, impish smile it brought him.

 “You’ll probably let me get away with any-” Baekhyun started, but then the ‘fuckers’ appeared in the living room, looking around.

 “Pizza, movie, coke and cuddling, this is looking like a pretty cozy date,” Jongin stated, putting his hands on his hips.

 Kyungsoo was a bit more blunt in his approach.

 “What, you went here, fucked, and had a heartfelt conversation?” he asked, almost making Chanyeol choke on his saliva.

 “Nah, only y’all did the fucking,  _ we _ had the heartfelt conversation,” Baekhyun easily answered, to which Chanyeol was very grateful since he himself did not know how to answer - or if he  _ could _ answer. “Between the two of us  _ someone _ should start a relationship through confessions, not drunken sex.”

 “Hey, there were confessions too!” Jongin protested.

 “Confessions about how much you want to suck his dick doesn’t count, Jongin,” Chanyeol said, happy he could make at least some contribution to the occuring discussion.

 Also,  _ start a relationship?! _ Were they really talking about this right now, holy shit?

 Wide-eyed, Baekhyun whipped his head around to stare at Chanyeol, pursing his lips to hold a smile back, but he was not doing too well. Understanding what had Baekhyun make that expression, Chanyeol simply nodded.

 “Yes, he actually said that, though using other words,” Chanyeol said.

 “ _ Okay _ , before this derails even more, let’s get back on track, you two being the track,” Kyungsoo spoke up, making them all turn towards him again. “So, you decided to just leave, head over here, not have sex, but talk about feelings, and now you’re having a cozy hangover date?”

 Tapping his chin a few times, Baekhyun then nodded.

 “That’s about it, yeah. We both felt a bit uncomfortable by the fact that we could hear you so well you could’ve just as well have been in the same room, Chanyeol offered for me to tag along, we fell asleep, and this morning we confessed and made out,” Baekhyun recounted, and that sounded about right, so Chanyeol nodded along.

 “That’s pretty darn adorable, dang it!” Jongin sighed. “They out-adored us, babe!”

 “Considering they’re both adorable, and we’re the sexy couple, we shouldn’t feel too bad about it,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug, making both Chanyeol and Baekhyun protest, but Kyungsoo just grinned at them. “Anyway, since we came all the way over here, you mind if we turn this into a double date?”

 “Came all the way over here, fuck me…,” Baekhyun groaned, burying his face against Chanyeol’s chest as Chanyeol burst out laughing.

 “Not now, but maybe I will later,” Chanyeol joked, and he kind of deserved the punch to the thigh that got him. Especially since it was more than made up for by the smile Baekhyun could not quite hide.

 “Ugh, you’re disgusting, I’m going to get some glasses,” Kyungsoo said, making his way over towards the kitchen as Jongin collapsed down into the unoccupied sofa.

 “Hey, you have a blanket somewhere around here, right?” Jongin asked, looking around for said blanket.

 “Yeah, in my bed,” Chanyeol answered, continuing as Jongin sent him a confused look. “It was for Baekhyun, but I pitied him so much that I allowed him to sneak beneath my cover instead.”

 “Allowed, I very much invited myself in and didn’t wait for an answer,” Baekhyun snorted.

 “True, but if I wouldn’t have allowed you, you wouldn’t have made it inside, no matter how much you tried,” Chanyeol said, matter-of-factly, almost missing the shake of head Jongin gave as he got up and headed towards Chanyeol’s bedroom, just as Kyungsoo returned.

 The shortest of them all had barely sat down before his boyfriend reappeared, stomping over and collapsing down next to Kyungsoo, blanket clutched in a hand.

 “I’m refuting your claims of not having had sex!” Jongin exclaimed, making all of them turn to look over at him in confusion. “I saw Baekhyun’s clothes all over the floor, looking like they’d been ripped off!”

 Baekhyun snorted at that. “I don’t need another man to rip my clothes off for me, Jongin, really, we didn’t have sex last night, we just went to bed and slept-”

 “You didn’t have sex last night, but what about  _ after _ you woke up?” Kyungsoo interrupted Baekhyun, obviously latching onto his boyfriend’s words.

 “I don’t know about you, Soo, but my pretty little tummy isn’t so pretty and nice after a night of drinking,” Baekhyun said, deadpanned really, making Chanyeol’s cheeks heat up a bit at the implications, as well as grimace over the simultaneously not so nice image.

 Kyungsoo scrunched his nose up at that. “Points were made, I’ll acknowledge that…”

 “That’s why you gotta do it before that,  _ before _ you sleep, because after you’ve slept you’re fucked,” Jongin said, sounding so sage-like that Chanyeol almost expected a white beard to suddenly sprout from his face. “And not in the good way.”

 “I- Hm. Jongin, you know I really adore you, right?” Baekhyun said, sounding as if he did not quite know how to handle Jongin, but still with a smile on his lips.

 Nothing out of the ordinary, really, Chanyeol was best friends with the guy, and  _ he _ sometimes did not have a clue on how to handle him.

 “I do,” Jongin answered, smiling rather brightly - most probably knowing exactly what Baekhyun was getting at. He was very smart in that way. In most ways, the lovely little bookworm…

 “What are we watching?” Kyungsoo asked, more than used to people confusedly adoring his boyfriend. “You want to finish this, or can we start on something new together?”

 “Uh, we weren’t really watching…,” Chanyeol slowly said, giving a shrug as Kyungsoo looked over at him.

 “Of course you weren’t,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. “Okay then, any suggestions for something to  _ actually _ watch?”

 Nobody really had any suggestions, and so it was up to Kyungsoo to choose something. He seemed rather ecstatic about that, to be honest, but considering his love for movies, especially indie movies, and that he did not get to choose movies that often when with friends, it was rather understandable.

 And, really, if it was a movie Chanyeol did not quite understand about society and deeper issues, that was completely fine with him. Then he could cuddle more with Baekhyun without feeling bad about missing stuff.

 Which was exactly what happened; Chanyeol lying against the armrest with Baekhyun half on top of him, snuggling away. The couple on the other sofa ended up in a similar position, but Kyungsoo seemed a lot more focused, and Jongin a lot more sleeping. That was just how it was after a night of drinking.

 “Oh my god, wait!” Chanyeol suddenly gasped, looking down at Baekhyun who looked up at him in surprise. “What you said to that girl, last night, about feeling that I’d be a very important person from the first time you saw me, did you actually mean that?!”

 A lopsided smile appeared on Baekhyun’s lips, so very soft that it had Chanyeol’s heart stutter.

 “I did, yeah,” he answered, and Chanyeol kind of wanted to sob a little. “There was not really any lies in anything I said. You did agree on becoming my boyfriend, at least for the evening, and I did feel that way the first time we met.”

 “Y-you-” Chanyeol stammered. “I thought I told you to stop trying to murder my heart!”

 “Never, I adore flustered Park Chanyeol way too much to stop,” Baekhyun laughed, cupping Chanyeol’s cheek to pull him into a kiss.

 “First of all, ew, second of all, I’m pretty sure I stretched something trying not to laugh out loud,” Kyungsoo butted in, making them both look over at him. “I’d heard the stuff before, Baekhyun told me, so I lowkey freaked out when he actually said it out loud.”

 “I had the opportunity, so I took it,” Baekhyun mumbled, cheeks a soft pink.

 “Of course Chanyeol had to be an oblivious idiot and not understand that it was sincerely meant,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, which had Chanyeol start to protest.

 “No, hey, wait! I thought it sounded honest and sincere!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “I just couldn’t really believe it, because what are the odds that the cute guy I’m in love with is actually in love with me right back?”

 Both Kyungsoo and Jongin sent him deadpan looks, but Chanyeol refused to give in. The odds are not  _ that _ high, it was not unusual for people to have crushes on people who did not like them back, it happened all the time!

 “Aw, you thought I was the cute guy?” Baekhyun cooed, and groaning, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun down, forcing him to lie his head down so that he could not look at Chanyeol anymore.

 He was  _ flustered! _

 And of course everyone knew, considering how they all laughed. But Chanyeol felt lips against his collarbones, like a small apology, so at least Baekhyun was forgiven.

 

 Jongin and Kyungsoo did not stay for long, citing wanting to leave the new boyfriends alone for some quality time, making Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat again. Boyfriends? Whoa, holy shit…

 After a few goodbyes and a reminder to keep in contact, the couple left, and silence once more mostly settled over the apartment, only broken by the sound of the television.

 “You’re really comfortable, did you know that?” Baekhyun mumbled at some point, sounding half asleep.

 Chanyeol could not help but chuckle softly at that, trying to not jostle Baekhyun too much.

 “Never heard that before, honestly, most call me too hard to lie on,” Chanyeol answered, unable to hold back from dragging a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, and from the pleased mewl it earned him, he did not think Baekhyun minded too much.

 “Mm, you were a bit hard this morning, but that’s just fun,” Baekhyun purred, and Chanyeol went completely rigid.

 Well, not completely, thankfully his sober dick stayed out of things - for now.

 “Really, Chanyeol, I noticed a few things last night, did you think I reassured you over the size complex based on pure guesses without any substance to them?” Baekhyun said with a sigh, cuddling a bit closer to Chanyeol. “It wasn’t dark enough, and I wasn’t drunk enough to not notice you happy little friend joining the party. You know, when I’m interested in someone, I’m kinda hyper-aware about them, zeroing in on  _ everything. _ Like bulges in pants.”

 “Well, fuck,” Chanyeol breathed, feeling  _ horrified _ to be honest.

 At that, Baekhyun gave a deep, throaty chuckle as he moved, literally dragging himself up Chanyeol’s body, until they were face to face.

 “I can tell you that it also got  _ me _ more excited, and had we not required some things to make it work, I’d probably had let you find someplace to bend me over,” Baekhyun murmured, hooded eyes and soft smirk pulling Chanyeol under his spell, with no chance of escape. “Unfortunately I don’t trust my gag reflex when drunk, otherwise I’d pulled you with me anyway. Oh, the  _ frustration _ I felt when they started fucking in the other room, wanting the same, but not able to get it… I was so on edge I couldn’t do anything but laugh, so nervous that I couldn’t work up the courage when we finally got here, but now…”

 “Now?” Chanyeol breathlessly echoed, completely done for.

 “Now, it’s a whole other story,” Baekhyun said, as his eyes darkened and his smirk deepened.

 He must have felt the way Chanyeol twitched against him, it was impossible not to, but Baekhyun did not comment on it. He merely kissed Chanyeol with an intensity that left Chanyeol’s head spinning - before he pulled back, Chanyeol wanting to whine over the distance between them.

 “Also, was that whole you’ll make me loud enough an actual suggestion? Because, uh, I didn’t collapse because of laughter, my knees actually buckled from how suddenly my blood rushed down into my dick,” Baekhyun deadpanned, pinning Chanyeol with a rather intense stare.

 “I-I mean,” Chanyeol began, reaching up to scratch his ear. “It was a joke, but I  _ might _ also have kinda meant that, I mean, if you’d like to, you know-”

 A sudden kiss was what cut Chanyeol off, greatly helped by the two hands suddenly cradling his face.

 “Stop rambling,” Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol’s lips, still staying  _ so close _ after the kiss. “Give me a few minutes in the shower and then join me.”

 “I will,” Chanyeol declared, suddenly hyper-focused, all of the shyness forgotten.

 With a grin and one last quick kiss, Baekhyun disappeared. He forgot to bring a towel with him, but as Chanyeol was about to call out to him, he figured that it was unnecessary. At least for now, and anyway, he could borrow Chanyeol’s towel later. They could even share!

 Shaking his head a little to get the daze out of it, Chanyeol got down to business. Which included rushing into his bedroom to find lube and condoms. And then peek down beneath his shorts and boxers to make sure he looked good enough. It was… Decent. Pretty okay for not having thought this would happen, so he was good!

 Not really knowing when a few minutes had passed, Chanyeol sat down on the edge of his bed, lube and condoms clasped in his hands, one knee bouncing up and down in excitement and nervousness. Why was this so nerve-wracking?!

 Maybe half a minute passed where Chanyeol bit down on his lower lip, to hold himself back, body feeling almost as if it was vibrating and awakening - but then it was too much, and he needed to move.

 Taking as slow and small steps as possible, Chanyeol made his way over to the bathroom, standing outside of the door for however long it took for him to realize that that was actually pretty creepy, instead moving to knock on the door.

 “Finally!” was shouted from the other side, and Chanyeol could not help but smile at the impatience in Baekhyun’s voice. He was obviously not the only one…

 Opening the door, Chanyeol came to a stop in the doorway, dick giving a  _ hard _ twitch in agreement at the amazement he felt. Baekhyun was…  _ Beautiful. _ So incredibly and utterly beautiful, and Chanyeol could stare the entire day.

 His dick did not quite agree with that, though. And he very much wanted to listen to it right now.

 Eyes glued to the magnificent shape he had only  _ glimpsed _ the night before, Chanyeol stalked forwards, holding the lube and condoms out for Baekhyun to take - which he did, eyes darkening as his slender hands wrapped around the objects. Nearly tearing his clothes off, Chanyeol was naked in  _ seconds _ , eyes never leaving Baekhyun for more than the moment it took to slip his shirt over his head.

 Had Chanyeol ever undressed that quickly before? Most probably not.

 Having put the objects in his hands away, Baekhyun reached out towards Chanyeol as Chanyeol stepped forwards and reached out for Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s hands slipped around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss, and Chanyeol swore that he saw stars.

 “I’m good to go,” Baekhyun gasped against Chanyeol’s lips as they finally pulled apart - Chanyeol actually stepping  _ into _ the shower properly. “Squeaky clean.”

 “I’d make a joke about that not lasting long, but condoms,” Chanyeol deadpanned, and Baekhyun gave a hushed laugh at that.

 “It’s the thought that counts,” he said, before he fully wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, one leg snaking around Chanyeol’s hips, almost intertwining them, and Chanyeol held on just as much.

 Had they not been standing in a slippery shower, he would have hoisted Baekhyun up by now - but alas, they were, and Chanyeol kind of wanted Baekhyun to keep at least one foot down. Made them a bit more stable.

 Probably. Hopefully, at least.

 The water was warm, but their bodies burned hotter, the friction between them increasing everything. It was almost infuriating, to be honest, Chanyeol’s fingers digging deep into Baekhyun’s skin. If they continued like this, they would just frot themselves off, and Chanyeol did not know if he wanted only that.

 So he pulled back, immediately mourning the lack of body contact, especially as Baekhyun’s leg slipped from his hip as well.

 “I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold on, I don’t think I need much more prep, but I need you inside,” Baekhyun whispered, and it was only the fact that they were standing so close that made sure he was heard over the running water.

 Nodding wordlessly, Chanyeol reached out to grab the lube, spinning Baekhyun around and pulling him back enough that his  _ glorious _ ass was out of the direct stream of water. Wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, Chanyeol dropped his head to Baekhyun’s neck, kissing, licking and sucking as he let lube-coated fingers find their way.

 Tangling a hand in Chanyeol’s hair and letting the other come up to grip at the arm around him, Baekhyun sighed as the first finger pressed inside. He did seem rather stretched, but of course he did, at least for one or two fingers to not meet much resistance.

 “How are we doing this?” Baekhyun asked, not without a few hitches to his words. “You’re so fucking tall.”

 “Standing, I’ll bend my knees,” Chanyeol whispered against silky skin, before deciding to paint reds and blues at that particular spot.

 The increased pressure around his two fingers had him smiling, so very excited about what was coming, the moan that was almost a groan further pepping him up.

 “Shit, fuck, okay, sounds good,” Baekhyun gasped, both grips turning iron-like. “M-my neck-  _ oh my go- _ ”

 Chanyeol did not get to hear what it was with Baekhyun’s neck, as Baekhyun apparently lost all of his words as Chanyeol slowly inserted another finger, but Chanyeol was pretty sure he could guess what it was anyway.

 Not another word was said as Chanyeol rather quickly managed to work Baekhyun open, the other having been turned into a panting mess against him. Then Baekhyun was pushing at him, wordlessly telling Chanyeol get on with it, and so Chanyeol did.

 Wrapped and lubed up, Chanyeol adjusted his grip on Baekhyun to make sure that he had a good hold, the hand that had previously been in Chanyeol’s hair reaching out to wrap around the rod the holder for the shower head was mounted on. They seemed stable enough, and so Chanyeol slowly guided himself inside.

 Oh, it was every bit as perfect and infuriating as Chanyeol had known it would be, and even more. Baekhyun was so hot, so soft, so welcoming yet tight, that Chanyeol kind of felt like sobbing. It was just  _ too good _ , and Chanyeol never wanted to leave.

 Bottoming out, Chanyeol just stopped to breathe, his lungs feeling too small for the amount of air he needed, Baekhyun seemingly just as affected. They stood panting, connected and so close, for several seconds before Baekhyun began to push back.

 “I’m cold,” he whispered, voice a bit rough around the edges, and Chanyeol was lost in it.

 “Move forwards and keep your head down,” Chanyeol said, noticing how deep his own voice was, not in the least surprised about it.

 Doing as told, Baekhyun waddled forwards with Chanyeol following, until they were beneath the spray of water once more. Shivers went through Baekhyun’s body as the warmth returned, and Chanyeol could not help but small thrust he gave at the sensation.

 “Please, yes-” Baekhyun gasped, and what else could Chanyeol do but obey?

 Being mindful of the location they were having sex in, Chanyeol began to move as hard as he dared to, but it was more than enough. He was sure even light pressure around his aching dick could get him off at this point, though he was really glad about the tightness and the friction.

 And Baekhyun seemed to feel the same, if the gasps and the meeting of every thrust was anything to go by. And Chanyeol was pretty sure it was.

 Building up a tempo, Chanyeol suddenly felt the need to be closer, to have  _ more _ , and so he simply took it. Draping himself properly over Baekhyun, pulling him even closer to his chest and hooking his chin over Baekhyun’s shoulder as he changed to a more shallow yet deep thrusting, barely pulling out before slamming back inside. It was a bit more precarious like this, though, the fear almost eclipsing the lust, so Chanyeol did as Baekhyun and reached out.

 They both clung to the metal pipe, Chanyeol praying at the back of his head for it to not break, unable to put any more thought into it as he kept rocking against and into Baekhyun. It was so surreal, letting the water rain down on the back of their heads, flow down the sides of their faces and inching towards their noses and mouths, but not much making it there. It was like having sex in the middle of a torrential downpour, the entire world reduced to them, water, gasps and pants and hitched moans, and the occasional spluttering when too much water gathered at their lips.

 It was insanely hot, for some reason.

 “Touch yourself,” Chanyeol more or less ordered, managing to blink his eyes open momentarily as he felt Baekhyun’s muscles start to work in a different way beneath him. Glancing down, he caught sight of pretty, slender fingers wrapped around a near purple-looking equally as pretty dick, working hard and fast, and Chanyeol almost came from that image alone.

 Closing his eyes, Chanyeol buried his face against Baekhyun’s neck, giving strong and deep but slower thrusts now, adding a bit of grind at the end of each and every one. He was so turned on, so  _ incredibly _ turned on, that he almost did not know what to do with himself. He wanted to push Baekhyun down on his knees and hands, to be able to go at it hard and fast without the risk of accidentally killing them both, but he could not.

 And then Baekhyun was leaning forwards, more or less hanging from the rod as he pushed Chanyeol away, back arching - and had it not been because of that, Chanyeol would have thought that Baekhyun was pushing him off of him. But, as Chanyeol straightened up, he realized what Baekhyun wanted, and grabbing the shorter’s hips, Chanyeol went to town. As well as he could, at least.

 The slapping was  _ loud _ , echoing throughout the tiled room, further enhanced by the water running down their bodies, but Baekhyun was louder. The arm he was hanging from was shaking, his other one back to jerking himself off, and Chanyeol wished he could see that from the front in all of its glory, but  _ later. _ For now he had an explosion to set off, and he was so fucking close-

 “Fuck, fuck, Chanyeol, fuck,” Baekhyun chanted, writhing beneath Chanyeol’s hands, sounding so close and Chanyeol wanted to tell him to cum, but he was just too deep into his own pleasure…

 With a half-strangled scream, Baekhyun’s grip around the metal turned white, entire body seizing up and trembling, going impossibly tight before releasing in shudders. Chanyeol stuttered as the rhythmic clamping tore his own orgasm from him, doubling over a little as his fingers clawed at Baekhyun’s flesh.

 “Oh, fuck, Chanyeol, I need to sit down,” Baekhyun gasped as his tremors began to die down alongside Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol made a noise of agreement, and they somehow managed to make their way safely to the floor to collapse against each other.

 Managing to get the condom off without actually emptying all of it into the shower, Chanyeol tied it off with shaking fingers before letting it fall to the floor as well. Looking at it, Baekhyun gave a tired chuckle, before pressing his face against Chanyeol’s neck.

 “Hangover sex is too much work,” Baekhyun complained, huffing a little, Chanyeol agreeing with a nod.

 “Hangover sex in the shower is  _ hell _ ,” Chanyeol whispered, chest rising and falling as if he had run a marathon. He had not even gone as hard as he knew he could, yet he was gasping for air like a fish on dry land, was his stamina really  _ that _ ruined?

 He obviously had things to work on.

 “Cheers to that,” Baekhyun chuckled, before sighing. “We should get out, find a bed.”

 “Mm, five more minutes,” Chanyeol replied, letting out a yawn.

 “I’m  _ insanely _ cuddly after sex,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol groaned and whined as he forced himself to get up, help Baekhyun up, and then get them out of the shower - Baekhyun laughing his way through it.

 Cuddles were the best in bed, so what else was Chanyeol supposed to do?!

 

 “Hm, Chanyeol?”

 “Mmh…?”

 “Do you wanna date me?”

 “Huh?”

 “Would you like to be my  _ boyfriend _ , my adorable giant?”

 “ _ YE- _ I mean, yeah, ah, yes, very much!”

 “You’re so cute, Chanyeollie, let’s sleep…”

 “You can’t ask me to be your boyfriend, and then expect me to sleep! Hey, Baekhyun!”

 “Let’s sleep so we can properly  _ celebrate _ our relationship, Chanyeol.”

 “Oh.  _ Oh. _ Yeah, okay, wow, I’m suddenly so tired, mm, sleep is nice…”

 “Just go to sleep, silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> The 'feeling the pee leave the bladder' part was the fun idea I had, after drunkenly discovering the same thing myself - but I was alone in the bathroom when I made the discovery. It just seemed cute, and so I wanted to write a drabble about it, and then.......this happened. I was okay with it at like 10-12k, that's not too bad, still more than enough character building to keep things interesting, but not too long, buT THEN IT JUST CONTINUED AND CONTINUED AND- then I freaked out a little, and shit just happened, and then suddenly we had KaiSoo fucking in the next room, BaekYeol whispering flirts obscured behind jokes and laughter, half a bar playing never have I ever, and I just ???? How did this happen???  
> Honestly, I've never had a story derail this badly, I don't write fics this long unless it's for fic fests! I stay at 10-15k unless they're chaptered! What the fuck?!


End file.
